After the credits roll
by Ylaris
Summary: Mi versión de como continúa la historia, después de que aparecen los créditos.Smitchie Naitlyn TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA de la historia de DevilPup
1. Chapter 1

**Hola gente, aquí les vengo con una traducción. Créanme que es muy buena la á completa**

* * *

After the Credits Roll

**No poseo nada, ni la historia ni Camp Rock, solo traduzco.**

De: DevilPup

Chapter 1

Mientras no podía dejar de pensar lo _espectacular _que hubiera sido si Shane me besara al final de mi- es decir nuestra canción, me di cuenta que no era el momento ni el lugar. Es decir, ¿al frente de _toda _esa gente? ¿Incluyendo a mis padres? Y Brown podría tener un problema con su sobrino de 18 años, besando a su campista de 16 años, enfrente de todos esos reporteros y parientes también. Definitivamente no hubiera sido buena publicidad para Shane, Connect 3, o Camp Rock.

Mis reflexiones me llevaron al muelle del lago. No estaba segura, pero realmente esperaba que Shane se juntara conmigo, como prometió. Me sentía como una adolescente enamorada, y no era divertido. Pero cuando escuché pasos desde mis espaldas, supe que era él. No me volteé ni dije nada, por lo que me sorprendió envolviendo sus manos alrededor mío por detrás. El sentimiento de estar en sus brazos, solo relajándome sobre él y sabiendo que él estaba ahí para sostenerme, es oficialmente el mejor sentimiento que haya experimentado _nunca._

- Realmente tenemos que hablar- susurró en mi oído, a través de mi cabello- me encantaría simplemente empezar de nuevo, pero _realmente _tenemos que, para poder hacerlo.- asentí, sabiendo que tenía la razón. Mientras me alejaba de él sin decir palabra, él agarro mi muñeca justo antes de estar fuera de su alcance- ¿Dónde vas, Mitch?- sonreí mientras me detenía y lo miraba.

- Me prometiste un paseo en canoa, ¿cierto?- me sonrió también, entrecruzando nuestros dedos mientras nos dirigíamos a las canoas. Una vez que estuvimos en una y Shane nos impulsó fuera del muelle, nos sentamos en un silencio incómodo.

- Estuviste increíble esta noche- comenzó- lamento que no pudieras cantar en la competencia- bromeando, le contesté.

- Bueno, creo que uno de los jueces uniéndose al canto, como que me descalificaba, en todo caso.- les juro, _el gran_ Shane Grey, _realmente _sonrojado.

- Bueno, yo creo que si tu hubieras cantado para mi antes, nada de esto habría pasado- me respondí igualmente bromeando, pero ante en recuerdo de todo lo que ha pasado, nuestro humor feliz, se vino abajo.

- Si, no habría pasado- suspiré- es decir-te habría mentido de todas formas. Es decir-no te _mentí _exactamente a _ti_, solo no te dije la verdad. Espera-eso no hace sentido…

- No, lo hace. Nunca me dijiste que tu madre trabaja en Hot Tunes, y nunca te pregunté. Lo escuché y no pensé que sería una mentira. Es una gran mentira para mantenerla.

- Para entonces, tenía lágrimas brotando, casi cayendo por mi cara

- Shane- creo que debo haber sollozado, pero no estoy muy segura.

- Shh, Mitchie- me empujó hacia él suavemente, tratando de no volcar el bote- yo… yo ya no estoy enojado. Solo necesito saber en que más me mentiste.

- Nada- me senté con rapidez, casi volcando el bote- todo lo que te dije. Era real. Esa era yo. Incluso la parte de mantener una imagen.

- Creo que realmente me entiende mejor que nadie- me sonrió, limpiando una lágrima de mi mejilla.- deja de llorar. ¿Por favor? – le sonreí, Mientras decía

- Lo intentaré.

- Bien. Por que odiaría besarte y tenerte llorando en el medio de él.- me sonrió enigmáticamente, mientras trataba de procesar sus palabras.

Mi confusión estaba escrita en mi cara - ¿Qué…?- antes de que pudiera terminar mi pregunta, la mano que seguía sobre mi mejilla se corrió hacia atrás, hasta que los dedos se enredaron en el fondo de mi cabeza, empujándome _al mejor_ beso de mi vida.

Al principio estaba shoqueada, pero el instinto tomo control, y estaba respondiéndole instantáneamente. Mientras se separaba, sus ojos brillaban con la luz de la luna, sonriéndome, mientras intentaba de agarrar aliento.

- Wow.- susurré- eso fue diferente- repase mentalmente _esa_ palabra y quise golpearme- diferente, en el buen sentido- enmendé ante la pequeña molestia de su rostro- claramente me dejó ligeramente sin sentido- bromeé esperando dejar mi extraña elección de palabras detrás de nosotros.

- Bien- se acercó a besarme de nuevo, pero se detuvo a centímetros de hacerlo- me gusta lo diferente- y entonces tuve el _segundo mejor_ beso de mi vida. Nada se compararía _nunca_ al primero.

- Cuando nos separamos, un haz de luz pasó por nuestros rostros antes de escuchar unas voces en el muelle, no muy lejos de nosotros.

- ¡Mitchie! ¡Shane! ¿Son ustedes?- Mientras reíamos contesté

- ¡Sí, Caitlyn!

- Vamos para allá- dijo Shane. Después de unos intentos y de la _grandiosa_ sugerencia de Nate sobre como remar, logramos llegar al muelle.

- Shane salió primero, luego me ayudó. No soltó mi mano desde que bajamos del bote

- ¿Por qué nos buscaban?- noté como Caitlyn y Nate estaban _terriblemente _cerca, aún cuando Jason estaba cerca de ellos también. Talvez era solo cosa de mi mente.

- Entrevistas- Shane me contestó la mismo tiempo que Nate- tendremos que robarte a Shane. Lo siento Mitch- explicó Nate

- Eh, tómalo- dije dándole una mirada fea desde un lado- me estoy cansando del Sr. _Pop Star_ - Shane hizo esa adorable carita de cuando le dije _Jerk_ en el lago. Creo que esa es una de mis caras de Shane. Claro que su sonrisa es bastante-para-morir, también.

- ¿Oh, sí?- se volteó para mirarme, haciendo que lo mirara, también. Junto su frente con la mía, y me preguntó mientras sonreía malvadamente- es cierto eso- estaba por besarme, pero Caitlyn nos interrumpió.

- Uh, chicos. Hay cientos de reporteros rondando. A menos que quieran esto en la portada de _Pop informer_, dejaría el "momento cursi" para la canoa- Nate pasó un brazo alrededor de Caitlyn

- La señorita tiene un punto- sonreí viendo como Caitlyn hacia su mejor esfuerzo por respirar y no comenzar a sonrojarse.

- Sí, lo sé- Shane se separó de mí- Jason, por qué no escoltas a Mitchie y Caitlyn, mientras Nate y yo tenemos una pequeña y linda conversación.

- Seguro- dijo Jason sonriendo felizmente. El esta _siempre_ feliz. Pero eso es lo que amamos de él.- ¿señoritas?- estiró ambos brazos para que tomáramos uno. Lo hicimos y nos pusimos a caminar delante de los otros dos chicos, aún cuando podía escuchar su conversación. El hecho de que estuviera escuchando con mucha atención no tenía nada que ver con eso.

- ¿Para que fue eso?- escuché a Nate preguntar

- Bueno, si están los reporteros, no podemos ser relacionados amorosamente si Jason esta con ellas también. ¿Cierto?- Oh, él es tan inteligente, ¿no es así?

- Bien pensado. Entonces, ¿de qué vamos a hablar?- en este momento, asumo que Shane le susurró algo a Nate, porqué no escuché nada hasta que Nate exclamó- ¿Qué?!- nos detuvimos y volteamos

- ¿Está todo bien allá atrás?- preguntó Jason

- Si, si, bien. Fantástico. Creo que el infierno se acaba de congelar- Nate caminó hasta mí y me dio un muy gran abrazo- Gracias. Gracias, gracias, ¡gracias!

- Nate, ¿te sientes bien?- le pregunté abrazándolo de vuelta.

- Okay, ahora que eso está hecho- Shane gruñó ligeramente, me separó de los otros dos y puso si brazo alrededor de mi hombro- ven, ¡Cait!- ella obedeció, mientras él ponía un brazo por su cintura. Miré por sobre mi hombro y vi a Nate haciendo un puchero pequeño.

- Alguien parece celoso- le susurré al oído a Shane. Él se acercó y contestó

- Lo se- miró a Nate y le guiñó un ojo, lo que hizo que Nate mirara mal a Shane.

- ¿Qué hablaban tú y Nate?- le pregunté inocentemente, aún cuando moría por saber.

- Te cuento después- su susurró besando mi cabello. Sonreí ante el gesto.

- ¡Shane!- una voz desde un costado grito entusiasmado- ¿de donde vienes?- la persona, que era el manager de los chicos alejó a Shane de mí y Caitlyn- ¿qué estas pensando?- preguntó, dando cuenta de que venía caminando conmigo y Caitlyn- ¿Quieres que tu nueva imagen se vaya al infierno por esas dos?- Nate y Jason estiraron sus brazos protectoramente sobre nosotras y Shane soltó su brazo del agarre del manager.

- Son nuestras amigas, Chris- respondió Shane, un poco molesto.

_- Seguro-_su tono despreciativo no paso por alto para Caitlyn ni para mi- bueno, tienen entrevistas alas que asistir- quitó a los otros dos de nosotras también- discúlpennos, señoritas- su sonrisa falsa no paso desapercibida por nosotras. Mientras ellos eran arrastrados, Shane discutiendo con su manager, Nate nos gritó desde adelante

- Juntémonos luego

- ¿Dónde?- Caitlyn le gritó de vuelta, pero Nate estaba muy lejos para oírnos. Luego de una rápida mirada a su reloj, Caitlyn exclamó- ¿Qué es tarde para él? ¿3 de la mañana?- ante mi mirada confundida ella explicó- son casi las 11, y para cuando hayan terminado con todas sus entrevistas…- suspiré, sabiendo que iba a ser una noche larga- ¡Oh cierto! Buscábamos a Shane por sus entrevistas. Te buscábamos a ti porque Brown quiere vernos.

Con eso, volvimos al teatro de Camp Rock para ver a Brown. Cuando llegamos allá, vimos a Connect 3 sentados en la pasarela hablando con una reportera, quien estaba obviamente coqueteando con ellos. Me sentí enferma, y Caitlyn tomó mi mano. Con una mirada a su rostro supe que le gustaba Nate. Su rostro era bastante parecida a como me sentía

- ¡Niñas!- Brown exclamó desde nuestro lado. Eso Debió captar la atención de los chicos porque ellos miraron hacia nosotras y saludaron con la mano y/o asintieron con la cabeza, antes de volver a su entrevista. Los saludamos de vuelta mientras Brown nos instaba a q tomáramos asiento.- hablé con uno de los ejecutivos de Lava Records. Ellos quieren saber porque esa adorable señorita con quien Shane cantó, no ganó.

- ¿Por qué Peggy fue mejor?- repliqué, creyéndolo totalmente. Caitlyn me miró, sin creer mi afirmación

- Pero fuimos descalificadas. ¿Cómo podrías haber ganado?- ella me preguntó

- Bueno, la disquera no sabe eso, amor- Brown nos explicó- Como sea, cuando les explique, ellos estaban bastante molestos

- No entiendo- respondí, Caitlyn parecía no entender tampoco.

- Bueno Mitchie, ellos parecen haber amado tu dueto con Shane. Esperaban que ganaras para que ellos pudieran grabarlo

- Ella aún puede... – Caitlyn interrumpió antes de que pudiera detenerla

- Bueno, el ganador del _Final Jam_ es el que se supone debe grabar el dueto, no la niña con la voz que lo estaba volviendo loco.- explicó Brown

- ¿Volviéndolo loco, enserio?- sonreí ante lo que Brown dijo. Él rió ignorando mi pregunta

. Si esta bien para Peggy y Connect 3, tu grabaras la canción con Shane y Peggy grabara con todo el grupo, en cambio.

- Oh, wow, no. No es justo- mi lado desinteresado comenzaba a salir- Peggy merece esto totalmente. Ella vivió a la sombra de Tess por mucho tiempo. Es su tiempo de brillar. Estoy bien con el premio que tengo.- sonreí brillantemente al final, mirando hacia Shane, viéndolo mirarme también, antes de que Nate le diera un codazo discreto.

- Bueno, dejemos que Peggy decida- Se levantó Brown- Ahora, por qué no enfadan a ese molesto hombre, Chris y van hacia la entrevista- nos dio un pequeño codazo hacia donde estaba la entrevistadora coqueta a quien ninguna de nosotras le gustaba mucho.

- Nos pusimos detrás de ella, no queriendo distraerla, solo a los chicos. Puse un dedo en mis labios para mantenerlos callados. Ellos nos sonrieron y Nate agarró a Jason antes de que pudiera saludarnos con la mano.

- Entonces- la señorita entrevistadora-coqueta-que-no-nos-gustaba arrastró la palabra- ¿qué hay de su vida amorosa? Shane, ¿ningún amor de verano?- aún cuando sus ojos volaron a mí, él respondió

- Nop, no amores de verano- sentí mi estómago pesado ante sus palabras y agarré la mano de Caitlyn fuertemente.

- ¿Hubieron muchas propuestas mientras estuviste aquí?- preguntó

- No, las chicas fueron grandiosas. Entendieron que estábamos aquí por la música. Ninguna se me tiró como una fanática loca. Okay, bueno, después del inicial, "Oh dios mío, es Shane Grey" después de eso, fueron fantásticas.- contestó Shane tan fácilmente que me asustó un poco.

- ¿Qué hay del resto de Connect 3. ¿Nate, Jason? ¿Nada en el horizonte para ustedes dos?

- No lo se, estamos, uh, viviendo el día a día. Tal vez encontremos a alguien, pero, no estamos buscando precisamente- sentí como Caitlyn se desinflaba ligeramente, pero las siguientes palabras de Shane, hicieron que se alegrara un poco con la cara que él puso:

- A veces la persona indicada esta parada frente tuyo, solo que no puedes verla.- la entrevistadora dio una risita

- Eres todo un romántico, Shane.

- Bueno, si nos disculpas, nuestras amigas están aquí.- dijo Nate, saliendo del escenario y caminado hasta nosotras

- ¡Finalmente!- dijo Jason saltando hasta nosotras también- ¡Hola chicas! Ellos no me dejaban decirles hola antes.

- Está bien Jase- le sonreí, abrazándole un lado, tal como Caitlyn.

- ¡Abrazo de grupo!- dijo Jason fuertemente, apretándome a mi y Caitlyn fuertemente.

- Entonces, Shane- la escuchamos decir. Me tensé en los brazos de Jason- me estaba preguntando…

- Discúlpame- dijo pasando de ella- Hey- me sacó de los brazos de Jason- tranquila- me susurró en el oído, calmándome inmensamente. La vimos partir, obviamente molesta.

- ¡Shane! ¡Nate! ¡Jason!- Chris les gritó a lo que les vio.- Oh ustedes de nuevo- nos dijo haciendo ua mueca de desprecio. Sonreí cuando vi que Nate pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Caitlyn, escudándola tal como Shane lo hacía conmigo.

- Aquí están- la voz de Brown impidió que Chris dijera algo más. Él estaba con otros dos hombres en trajes- Esta es Mitchie Torres. Ella es quien cantó con Shane, o debo decir la que Shane interrumpió y cantó el dueto improvisado- bromeó con Shane mientras todos nos reíamos.

- Es un placer conocerte-dijo uno mientras yo apretaba ambas manos.

- Y esta es Caitlyn Gellar, quien mezclo la música para la canción- Brown presentó a Caitlyn. El otro hombre parecía bastante interesado

- ¡Oh! Eso es increíble- comentó

- Chicas, este es el Sr. Bradley, uno de los ejecutivos de Lava, y Milo Sanders, el productor de los chicos- fue entonces que me di cuenta lo joven que era uno comparado con el otro.

- Es un placer conocerlos- dijimos juntas, aunque un poco confundidas aún.

- Estamos seguros que deben estar cansadas por todas las emociones, solo queríamos presentarnos y darles esto- nos dieron una tarjeta- por favor, llámennos y hagan una cita con mi secretaria- dijo el Sr. Bradley – queremos discutir con ustedes sus papeles en el nuevo álbum de Connect 3

- ¡¿Qué?!- cuatro voces entusiastas exclamaron, la mía incluida. Jason estaba algo ido, como era usual en él. Milo se rió de nuestro exabrupto, y nos explicó:

- Bueno, Brown nos contó que usted, señorita Torres, era la razón por la que Shane esta trabajando en este nuevo ritmo. Que fue tu influencia y estímulo lo que lo ayudo

- Así fue- Shane afirmó rápidamente, Sonriéndome. Yo miré abajo sonrojada.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver esto conmigo?- preguntó Caitlyn, aún confundida

- Nos gusta tu música- milo le sonrió- te ofrecemos una pasantía para trabajar en el nuevo álbum como junior del productor.

- ¡Oh! ¡Dios mío! - Caitlyn estaba sin palabras- Gracias. Oh Wow, Mitchie, ¿escuchaste eso?

- Por supuesto, las necesitamos a las dos para grabar _This is me_ – dijo Sr. Bradley

- ¿Enserio?- no podía creer que ellos quisieran grabar mi canción. La que yo escribí.- ¿Qué hay con Peggy?- pregunté

- La Señorita Dupree va a grabar con ellos también. Nosotros las necesitamos para mucho más que eso.

Me giré hacia Caitlyn. Comenzamos a saltar y a gritar mientras los chicos se reían de nosotros. Una vez que nos calmamos, nos giramos hacia el hombre que nos miraba sonriente.

- Muchas gracias- dije en un tono más negociante

- De nada. Discutiremos los detalles cuando vayan a vernos,- con eso, se dieron un apretón de manos con todos y se fueron dando un colectivo- buenas noches.- mientras los veíamos marchar, Shane se giró a su manager

- Bueno, Chris, ¿no hay nada que te gustaría decirle a Caitlyn y Mitchie?

- Mis disculpas. No me había dado cuenta que eran las chicas que habían cantado con Shane. Pensé que eran… aprovechadas- pudimos ver que era falso, pero lo dejamos correr.

- Te veremos en la mañana Chris- Nate dijo guiando a Caitlyn afuera. Jason, Shane y yo les seguimos.

Estábamos todos deambulando sin propósito. Shane y yo íbamos tomados de la las manos, mientras Nate y Caitlyn iban caminando muy juntos. Jason iba tonteando delante de nosotros. Escuchando nuestras risas, mi madre salio de nuestra cabaña con mi padre.

- Mitchie, ¿eres tú?- paré, girando mi cara para ver a mis padres

- Hola- hice una pequeña mueca sabiendo que probablemente estuviera en problemas.

- ¿Tienes alguna idea, de la hora que es, jovencita? – me preguntó mi padre.

- Fue nuestra culpa, Sr. Torres- Nate salió a defenderme- Nuestro productor y nuestro jefe querían hablar con Mitchie y Caitlyn. Estábamos trayendo a Mitchie, pero creo que dejamos de prestar atención porque estábamos viendo a tontear a Jason.

- ¿Oh?- preguntó mi madre en el típico tono voy-a-poner-a-prueba-tu-historia-hasta-que-se-te-quiebre-la-voz - ¿Qué ocurrió?

- Bueno, nuestro productor amó la música de Caitlyn, y ambos amaron la voz de Mitchie- Shane explicó- quieren que ella nos ayude a escribir el resto de las canciones de nuestro nuevo álbum, siendo que ella ha sido una gran inspiración para mí.

- Uh Huh- Mi padre no parecía convencido hasta que Caitlyn le pasó la tarjeta- está bien, su historia es creíble. Ahora, ¿porqué estas tomado de la mano con mi hija?- le preguntó a Shane, quien lucía completamente petrificado. Quise morir en ese momento.

- Yo, uh, um, uh…- aún cuando debía admitir, era gracioso ver a Shane balbucear

- Nosotros, um…- yo no estaba mucho mejor.

- Steve- mi madre lo golpeó por mí. Le sonreí agradecido.

- Te estaré vigilando- papá lo amenazo. Jason y trataron de esconder sus risas, mientras Shane les miraba feo.

- Está bien, bueno, por que no se ven los dos a acostar, yo estaré allí en un minuto, lo prometo

- Supongo- dijo mi madre arrastrando a papá, quien estaba haciendo el movimiento te-estoy-mirando con sus manos.

- Supongo que esto significa, que ustedes dos debe acompañarme a mi cabaña- dijo Caitlyn arrastrando a un todavía sonriente Jason y Nate

Una vez que ellos se fueron, miré a Shane, aún cuando ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Él solo me miraba

- ¿Por qué me miras así?- le pregunté

- Sigo sin creer que fueras tu todo el tiempo.- respondió sorprendido

- Shane…- yo suspiré. El me interrumpió

- Lo se, estoy balbuceando. Es solo que, Wow. Es complicado procesarlo

- Yo, um- tartamudeé- ¿qu-qué somos?- la pregunta de mi padre trajo nuevos pensamientos que no había tenido en cuenta antes.

- Me gustas- me ofreció como respuesta, pero no lo era en realidad- mucho. Se que quiero estar contigo. Pero tenemos muchos temas que hablar que aún no tocamos, y no tenemos tiempo ahora.

- Oh. Bueno, tu también me gustas- le dije, satisfecha con la respuesta que había obtenido- ¿te veré mañana, antes de que partamos?

- ¡por supuesto!- me besó suavemente antes de separarse, caminando hacia atrás- buenas noches, Mitchie.

- 'Noches Shane- dije subiendo las escaleras sin perder vista de él.

* * *

**Notas de traductora:**

**Bueno, hasta aquí va el primer capítulo**

**Personalmente, amé la forma en que ella pone su relación, y lo maduro que los hace ver a los dos. Fue una de las razones por las que decidí traducirlo… también por que quería probar mis aptitudes en el ingles… díganme que opinan si?? Para ver si sigo subiéndolo o lo olvido…**

**Bueno eso!!**

**Besos **

**Se me cuidan**

**Ylaris  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2:_

**Aquí vengo con el segundo capítulo. Espero que les guste! Recuerden, no poseo nada.**

De: DevilPup

No pude dormir esa noche. Nada. Cada vez que soñaba, me despertaba abruptamente, respirando agitadamente. Gracias a Dios, mis padres tienen el sueño pesado y dormían profundamente. Encontré un poco gracioso que estuvieran en el sofá-cama, juntos. Creo que mamá realmente extrañó a papá mientras estuvimos fuera. Estaba muy agradecida que estuvieran al otro lado de la pieza. Todo lo que necesito es que mi padre despierte y me escuche gemir el nombre de Shane o algo así.

Sí mis sueños eran sobre Shane. Hasta ahora, mi favorito era el de nosotros besándonos en nuestra canoa. No, no eran tan gráficos. Por favor. Pero se acercaban. Finalmente, renuncié a dormir y simplemente pensé. Él tenía razón, teníamos mucho que conversar.

'Sin duda, Connect 3 volverían al tour de nuevo pronto, ahora que la actitud de Shane ha mejorado. Bien, para mí. Eso fue sarcástico, un poco, lo siento. Es que, habrá tanta distancia entre Shane y yo. Casi nunca podremos vernos. Él tendrá fans encima, todo el tiempo. Nadie en casa creerá que estoy saliendo con "Shane Grey". Se, que si la prensa quisiera, podría volver esto en contra de Shane. Solo tengo 16, el 18, pronto 19. Yo no cumpliré mis 17 hasta Abril. El cumple los 19 en dos meses.'

Suspiré mientras me ovillaba, deseando que todos mis problemas desaparecieran, enfocándome en las cosas buenas. 'Estaré con Shane. No Shane Grey el _pop star_, porque, honestamente, él es un cretino. Sino con Shane Grey, el chico del que estoy enamorada. El que ama la música tanto con yo. Y cantar con él fue tan… increíble. Aún no puedo creer que sea la chica con la voz. ¿Realmente? Wow.

¡Whoa! Esperen un Segundo, ¿dije el chico del que estoy enamorada? Oh Dios mío, lo hice. Creo que estoy enamorada de Shane. Y sí que lo estoy. Sí, mi momento de realización llegó un poco tarde. Pero el pensamiento me ha perseguido desde que el sol comenzó a salir y mis padres comenzaron a despertar.

Suponiendo que era seguro que me levantara, comencé a moverme por la pieza. Mamá necesitaba ayuda con el desayuno y luego empacaríamos todo. Todo menos las cosas del desayuno estaban listas. Mamá se sorprendió cuando me vio despierta y completamente vestida cuando ella se levantó.

"Hola tú, ¿cómo estás, hoy?" Me preguntó con su tono de madre.

"Estoy-"me detuve a pensar como estaba. "Perpleja" finalmente me decidí mientras ella re-emergía del baño donde se fue a vestir.

"¿Y por qué estas así?" me preguntó. Miré alrededor y me di cuenta que papá estaba en la habitación. La arrastré afuera, y caminamos hacia la cocina. "Entonces, ¿por qué estas 'perpleja'?

"Creo-" me detuve de nuevo. "Creo que estoy enamorada de Shane" apuré mis palabras, y me mordí los labios, preparada para lo peor.

"Lo se" Suspiró "Y eso es lo que nos asusta" dijo mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor mío.

"¿Nos? ¿Te refieres a papá?" Estaba confundida.

"Estamos preocupados de que tus sentimientos sean más profundos que los de él, y que él vuelva a su vida de _Rock star _y te deje con el corazón destrozado, o peor."

Gruñí. "Mamá…" suspiré sabiendo que esto vendría. "¿Sabías que usa un anillo de castidad?"

"¿Lo hace?" Mamá parecía sorprendida

"Sep. Todos lo usan. Aún cuando no estoy muy segura si Jason sabe para que es realmente." Solté unas risitas pensando en mi despistado Jason.

"Todos parecen buenos chicos, pero el va ha estar muy ocupado, y tu tienes colegio, y es mayor-"Y llegamos al punto número dos.

"Se que es mayor. Pero tú siempre has dicho que soy muy madura para mi edad" suspiré pensando en otras formas de derribar esa excusa. "Será cómo… si estuviera con un _Senior" _ Bueno, probablemente él se graduaría y yo aún tendría dos años de _high school_.

"De acuerdo. Sólo… se cuidadosa"

"Lo seré, mama" la abracé. "Lo prometo"

Caminamos el resto del camino en silencio. Nos sorprendimos de ver una figura sentada en las escaleras de la cocina. Shane no era conocido como un madrugador, para nada.

"¿Shane?" pregunté corriendo el camino hasta él. Parecía ligeramente dormido aún, pero despertó al oír su nombre.

"¡Mitch!" Se paró y me abrazó, dejando un ligero beso en mis labios antes de separarse. "Buenos días, Señora Torres. Quiero pasar tanto tiempo como pueda con Mitchie antes de que se acabe el campamento, y pensé que podría necesitar ayuda en la cocina" ofreció Shane.

"Me serviría. La mayoría del personal se ha ido. Caitlyn vendrá a ayudar, también."

"¿Caitlyn?" Una voz esperanzada asomó su cabeza por la puerta.

"Buenos días, Nate" le sonreí "¿qué haces aquí?"

"Shane realmente pensó que tu mamá podría necesitar ayuda. Dejamos a Jason en la cama. De alguna manera, él siempre termina metiéndose en medio." Respondió Nate.

"Bueno, chicos, aprecio la ayuda. Vamos." Mi madre nos llevó a la cocina. Estaba intentado enseñarle a los chicos cómo batir los huevos cuando llegó Caitlyn.

"Buenos días a todos. Wow, ¿Shane? ¿Nate?" Parecía igualmente sorprendida por verlos aquí. Suspiré en alivio.

"Oh, gracias a Dios" ante la mirada confundida, respondí, "Nate no ha parado de mirar a la puerta para ver si vienes o no, sin prestar atención a cómo batir los huevos."

"Oh" Se sonrojó, insegura de qué decir, mientras Nate me gritaba "¡Mitchie!" Me reí mientras Shane pasaba sus brazos por mi espalda y comenzaba a trazar círculos en ella.

"Eso no fue muy lindo" me susurró.

Le susurré de vuelta, "pero funcionó." Él solo rió.

Eventualmente, mi mamá les dijo a los chicos que se fueran a esperar en el comedor, dado que no estaban ayudando y solo nos distraían a Caitlyn y a mí. Ellos hicieron un puchero pero hicieron como les dijeron. Una vez que estuvimos listas, fuimos a buscarlos. Jason había despertado, aparentemente, y estaba sentado con ellos. Peggy y Ella estaban con ellos, también.

"Hey" saludé, sentándome junto a Shane. Caitlyn se sentó en el espacio entre Nate y yo, un poco sonrojada. Por un momento, parecía como su estuviera paralizada antes de que se relajara con un rubor quemándole las mejillas. Shane tomó mi mano izquierda en la suya y le asintió con la cabeza a Nate. Sonreí brillantemente antes de volver a comer.

"Entonces, Peggy, ¿Estás emocionada por grabar con los chicos?" le pregunté

"Detesto sonar como una fanática loca, pero ¡TOTALMENTE!" Los chicos rieron.

"No estás tan mal" Shane le sonrió.

Le sonrió tímidamente, y cambió el tema."¿Qué hay de ti Mitchie? ¿No estás emocionada? Brown dijo que tú y Shane iban a grabar tu canción…"

"Sí, lo estoy." Sonreí brillantemente, pensando que al menos, vería a mi novio allí. Entonces me di cuenta. Me acababa de referir a él como algo que no estoy segura si es. "Hablando de" bueno, no estábamos hablando de eso. "Shane y yo tenemos unas cosas que discutir en relación a eso" Me levanté, tomando mi desayuno conmigo. Shane me siguió obedientemente, diciendo adiós a todos.

Caminé delante de él, aún cuando él sabía donde íbamos me dejó ir adelante, mientras organizábamos nuestros pensamientos. Me senté en una canoa, seguida un minuto después por Shane.

"Entonces" dijo sentándose junto a mí.

"Entonces" estaba igualmente de insegura sobre qué decir.

"Mitchie… yo quiero estar contigo. Más que anda en este mundo. Pero será difícil." Yo sabía todo esto. Ya había pensado en ello.

"Lo se. Pasé la mayoría de la noche pensando en ello."

El asintió. "Es por eso que te ves tan cansada" asentí, mirando hacia otro lado, intentado que él no viera mi sonrojo. No era la razón por la que estuve despierta gran parte de la noche. Eso era lo que me preocupaba. Lo escuché reír quedo, pero lo dejó pasar.

"Realmente. Entiendo. Y estoy asustada, y preocupada y aterrorizada y-"él me cortó.

"_Baby_, ¿Sabes qué son todas las mismas, cierto?" bromeó ligeramente. Mi corazón agitarse ante el apodo.

"Lo se. ¿Era verdad lo que dijiste?" ante su mirada confundida, agregué, "¿Sobre que esto no era un amor de verano?"

"Absolutamente. Mitchie, tu hiciste que yo fuera, yo. Había olvidado quién era, sin la habilidad de completarme a mi mismo o mi música, hace mucho tiempo. Eres la única que puede hacer eso ahora."

Wow. Manera de hacer sentir a una chica especial. "Shane." Lo admito, lo hice con un tono 'awwwww'.

"No te sientas presionada a estar conmigo. Si crees que deberíamos permanecer como amigos, dadas las circunstancias, entonces está bien. Si es lo que quieres."

"¡No, no quiero eso!" Grité, asustada de que él estuviera pensándolo mejor. "Quiero, quiero que estemos juntos. Solo estoy asustada de que uno de nosotros no sea capaz de manejarlo y lo perdamos todo."

El tomó mi mano y me miró, con ojos sinceros. "Mitchie, no quiero volver a perderte. Dolió demasiado pensar que me habías traicionado. No… no quiero decir esto, tan prematuramente y todo, y prometo no decirlo de nuevo por un tiempo, pero creo, creo que te amo." Y ese fue el mejor momento de mi vida.

"Creo que te amo, también." Suspiré, pestañeando rápidamente para alejar las lágrimas. Shane suspiró y me besó desesperadamente. Pero lo alejé rápidamente, antes de perder mis pensamientos. "Pero tienes razón, es un poco muy temprano para decir este tipo de cosas."

Sonrió. "Vamos día a día. Te lo prometo."

"Bien. ¿Qué tal si sellamos la promesa con un beso?" Le sonreí.

Me sonrió de vuelta. "Encantado."

Eventualmente, dejamos el lago, y volvimos justo a tiempo para ver a Caitlyn y Nate cerrando la puerta de la camioneta de mamá. Hice una mueca pequeña al principio, pero entonces vimos a Nate apoyar a Caitlyn sobre la puerta y besarla muy suavemente, no pude evitar sonreír.

"Wow, se mueve rápido." Comenté.

"Realmente, El primer año de Cait, fue nuestro último. Ella sólo tenía 13, y él pensó que sería raro que le gustara. Pero, la suerte quiso que tú y ella se convirtieran en mejores amigas, y cuando volvió a verla, volvió a sentir lo mismo por ella." Me impresioné un poco por la historia, y fui donde ahora estaban, ahora en una sesión de besos. "Wow, un camión de comida. Muy romántico" Comenté, Shane rió mientras hacía se ponía tras mío.

"¡Oh!" Chilló Caitlyn.

"Gracias por ayudar a mi mamá, chicos." Sonreí mientras los dejábamos solos. Cuando volvimos a mirar, estaban besándose de nuevo.

"Esa gente" Comentó Shane en un falso tono de desagrado. Lancé una risita como respuesta. Algo por lo que no era conocida, por cierto.

"Mitchie, ahí estas. Tenemos que irnos. Lo siento, _Pop star._" Mi madre le sonrió a Shane. Estaba aceptándolo, eso era más de lo que podría decir de papá.

Hablando de. "¿Dónde está, papá?" pregunté mirando alrededor.

"Oh, él ya se fue a casa, Tomando en cuenta que tenía a Caitlyn, Nate y Jason, ayudándome." Ah. Entonces los amigos del novio, un plus en la tabla de papá.

"Oh, lo siento, perdimos el sentido del tiempo. Estábamos, uh, discutiendo, cosas." Repliqué.

"Está bien. Nate dijo que ustedes tenían una larga charla pendiente." Le lancé una mirada a Shane. ¿Le había hablado de nosotros a Nate? Era demasiado lindo para mí. Me incliné y lo besé. Mamá aclaró su garganta.

"Lo siento" reí.

"Bueno, estoy lista. Te espero en la camioneta." Dijo mi mamá. "No demores." Nos gritó cuando iba avanzando. Escuchamos un pequeño chillido, que significó que mama acababa de interrumpir a Nate y Caitlyn.

"No quiero decir adiós." Dije con un puchero.

"Entonces no lo hagas." Me dijo suavemente. "Aquí, dame tu número."

Miré abajo, ligeramente avergonzada." No… no tengo uno."

"Bueno, eso lo arreglaré. ¡Necesito poder hablarte 24/7!" Bromeó. Pero pude ver que era verdad. En cambio él sacó su propio celular y comenzó a tipear. "¿Cuál es tu número de casa?" Le recité mi número, dirección y número de casa.

Escuchamos la bocina, y nos dimos cuenta que habíamos tardado mucho en eso. "Bueno, esto es un te veré pronto, ¿de acuerdo?" dijo Shane, tomando mi barbilla para mirarme a los ojos. "y si alguno de nosotros empieza a extrañar al otro demasiado, simplemente me pondré ha hacer rabietas y me dejarán verte. Ellos ven que me calmas, mucho." Me sonrió.

"Bueno. Podemos hacer la despedida sincera cerca de la camioneta. No podemos besarnos cerca de la camioneta." Le recordé. Él accedió y me besó hasta que no pudiera caminar derecho sin él. Después de eso, le dije adiós a los demás.

"Te iremos a visitar, totalmente, Mitchie" juró Jason, parecía que iba a llorar. "Te voy a extrañar tanto." Tuve que reír. Así es como Jason era. Después de todo, solo lo conocía hace menos de 24 horas.

Cuando abracé a Nate en despedida, me sorprendí cuando me susurró al oído. "Gracias por traerlo de vuelta Mitch. No creí que sería capaz de amar a alguien más que a él mismo." reí mientras mis ojos se llenaban de ojos.

"Eso explica por qué el infierno se congeló, ¿entonces?" Él asintió riendo.

Caitlyn fue la más difícil de despedir de los tres. Ella se había convertido en mi mejor amiga aquí. Cuando todo el drama-de-Tess-exponiéndome- Shane- odiándome, ella estuvo ahí al lado mío. Ella iba a una escuela privada no muy lejana de mi ciudad, por lo que estábamos determinadas a seguir en contacto. No nos dijimos nada, solo lloramos juntas.

Cuando abracé a Shane de nuevo, me susurró 'te amo' de nuevo, y las palabras de Nate volvieron a mi mente. "Lo prometiste." Le dije haciendo un mohín juguetón. Él besó mi puchero y me ayudó a subir a la van.

"Lo se, no pude evitarlo. Puede que no te vea por un largo tiempo. No quiero que lo olvides, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Créeme, no lo haré." Me beso una última vez a través de la ventana y mi madre arrancó.

Miré tristemente cómo las cosas se iban a haciendo más y más pequeñas, pero sintiendo una gran anticipación por lo que venía.

Cuando llegué a casa estaba agotada y me fui derecho a la cama. Desperté bastante tarde la otra mañana. Mamá había obviamente entrado el correo, y había un paquete en mi tocador. Nerviosa, lo abrí.

Quise llorar. En mis manos sostenía un nuevo celular. No cualquier celular, el último celular en venta. Él tuvo que haberlo ordenado tan pronto como arrancamos y mandar a entrega inmediata. Vi una nota encima de la caja. No era la letra de Shane.

_Querida Mitchie, _decía. _No pude escribirte yo mismo y mandártelo, así que agradécele al amable empleado en la tienda de teléfonos. Creo que voy a volverme loco si no hablo contigo pronto, así que prende el celular y envíame un mensaje, dejándome saber que lo tienes, ¿De acuerdo? Y no se te ocurra pensar que pagarás por esto. Esta es mi disculpa por no escucharte cuando debí, y por hacerte salir con alguien que tendrá que estar fuera mucho. Tienes todo en tu celular, así que disfrútalo. Sólo no dejes que te lo quiten en la escuela, ¿de acuerdo, Babe?_

_Con amor, tu jerk._

_P.D.: Tus padres sabe de esto._

Sonreí conocedora. No perdí mucho tiempo prendiendo el celular, y reí al ver que su número ya estaba programado. También el de Nate, Jason y Caitlyn, aún cuando su número era el único con un nombre real.

La vida parecía estar poniéndose mejor a través de los días.

* * *

**Notas de traductora:**

**Bueno, hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, la verdad es que algunas palabras no quería traducirlas porque pienso que pierde la magia de la historia… creo q Jerk suena definitivamente mejor que cretino. No se que opinan ustedes…**

**Bueno, creo que eso…. Si tienen alguna duda… pues me dejan saber =)**

**No se cuando estará el próximo capítulo. Espero que pronto. **

**Bueno, un beso, adiós**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**¡Aquí llego con otro capítulo! Nada me pertenece, solo traduzco.**

**

* * *

**

Logré quedarme escondida por los siguientes días, sin querer enfrentar la realidad. Que Camp rock se había acabado y que yo debía volver a mi vida normal y aburrida, donde no era perseguida por un atractivo y famoso rock star. Sólo, que lo era. Pero nadie iba a creerme, por lo que simplemente fingiría que no lo era. Dios, extraño a Shane. Bueno, momento de amor adolescente, acabado.

Desafortunadamente, tenía que levantarme hoy para ir a la escuela. Al menos, hoy tenía la reunión con el Sr. Bradley, así que vería a Caitlyn, también. Un largo viaje en el bus escolar, me llevó al colegio, despertándome de mi sueño despierto de que tal vez Shane estaría en la entrada cuando llegara. Me quejé al ver la escuela. Realmente, preferiría estar de vuelta en Camp rock. Suspirando, salí del bus esperando que el día pasara rápido. Cuando entré al colegio, me fijé que todos rodeaban a Rosie Maren, y recordé por qué dejé que Tess me cambiara tanto. Porque no importaba que mi verano fuera veinte veces mejor o que ella probablemente mintiera. Todo lo que importaba era que ella era la niña más popular del colegio.

Sintiendo mi bolsillo vibrar, sonreí. Abrí el mensaje de texto que recibí, sonriendo ante las palabras: _Buena suerte en la escuela hoy. Te hablo después de clases, ¿de acuerdo? Estaremos grabando toda la mañana. Te amo, Shane._ Mientras le respondía, Mi mejor amiga Sierra se apareció frente a mi casillero abierto.

"Hola, Mitchie" me sonrió brillantemente. "¿Cómo estuvo el verano? Oh, ¿al fin tus padres te compraron un celular?" Ella tenía una manera de hablar que no se daba cuenta que debía detenerse.

"No exactamente" dije, haciendo un ligero gesto de dolor.

Siguiendo con su cuestionario, me preguntó. "Oh, finalmente ahorraste suficiente dinero para comprarte uno."

"No exactamente" Honestamente, ¿cómo explicas que tu novio rico y _pop star, _te compró uno después de un día de estar saliendo? Era bizarro, se que yo no me lo creería. ¿Cómo esperaría que Sierra lo hiciera?

"¿Entonces…?" Ella obviamente estaba sin ideas. Dije la primera verdad a medias que vino a mi mente.

"Mis amigos… son bastante ricos, y por eso no tiene muchos amigos. Entonces me compraron un celular para seguir en contacto." Esperé que no pudiera ver la mentira. Ya no que era una, completamente.

"Oh. Eso no suena como algo que un amigo rico haría…" Maldije que fuera tan inteligente.

"Usualmente. Pero no es como si hubiera pedido por esto. Ellos como que me obligaron a que aceptara uno cuando dije que no tenía" Sonreí pensando en Shane. "Son bastante necesitados." Me detuve un poco antes de reír "y demandantes"

"Wow, Camp rock debió haber sido bastante increíble entonces, ¿huh?"

"No tienes idea" dije mirando un poco hacia otro lado.

Sentí que era interrogada, pero eso era un poco extremo. Ella no había terminado de preguntar, aún así. "¿Habían chicos lindos?" Tal vez. "Oh, ¿cantaste?" Definitivamente. "Oh, Oh" su siguiente pregunta fue hecha cuando Rosie pasaba cerca. "¿Conociste a Shane Grey?" Rosie se detuvo.

"¿Conociste a Shane Grey?" Preguntó, dándose vuelta.

Balbuceé un poco. Ahora, ¿cómo no mientes sobre tu novio? Cierto, no puedes. "Sí, algo. Él era uno de mis instructores. Era un _jerk_, aún así." Reí para mí misma.

"Por supuesto que pudiste conocerlo" Rosie parecía muy molesta. "No aprovechas el conocer a una celebridad" Se alejó.

"Realmente, conocí algunos" traté de callarme y controlarme. "Conocí a todos los de Connect 3, la hija de TJ Tayler, algunos altos encargados de _Lava records." _Eso la detuvo.

"¿En serio? Oh dios mío, ¿eres amiga con alguno de ellos aún?" No era secreto que Rosie quería ser cantante. Sólo que no era tan buena. Podía no tenerme en muy alta estima, pero era definitivamente mejor que Rosie.

"No realmente" me encogí de hombros. "amigos de verano" Rosie se encogió de hombros antes de irse. Nunca entendería a su tipo.

"¿Conociste a todos los de Connect 3?" Sierra chilló un poco más bajo, sin creer lo que oía. Opté por ser sincera, me sentía tan mal mintiéndole. Ella era mi mejor amiga después de todo.

"Sierra, Si te contara algo que suena completamente falso, ¿me creerías?" le pregunté insegura.

"Absolutamente" dijo sinceramente. Por eso amaba a Sierra, siempre estaba ahí para mí.

"Yo…" me detuve, para acercarme más a ella y susurrarle al oído. " Estoy, como saliendo con Shane Grey. Él es quien me dio el teléfono."

"¡¿Qué?!" Chilló audiblemente esta vez. Muy similar a como lo hizo Nate la noche en que Shane le confesó que me amaba.

"Si, lo se. Suena… raro, ¿cierto?" Estaba completamente insegura de mi misma en este momento.

"No. No, te creo" podía ver que no lo hacía, pero así es como Sierra era. Ella te apoyaría aún cuando jures que hay un elefante rosado que no estaba ahí para nada. Suspiré, sabiendo que sí ni siquiera mi mejor amiga me creía, nadie lo haría. "Vamos a clases." Me dijo conduciéndome al aula.

Ese fue el día de escuela más largo de la vida. Sierra no paraba de darme extrañas miradas, especialmente cuando mandaba mensajes durante el almuerzo. Ella no creía que Shane era quien yo decía que era. Suspire por la, vez cien, antes de escuchar mi nombre gritado en el pasillo:

"Mitchie!" escuché una voz familiar. Me volteé para ver a Caitlyn parada en la entrada de mi escuela.

"Caitlyn." Corrimos hasta la otra abrazándonos apretadamente. "¡Te extrañé!" Reí feliz.

"¡Lo se! Cada día de cada una y no fue más que una semana." Nos reímos de nuestra propia estupidez, mientras Sierra cerraba mi casillero, donde habíamos estado conversando y nos adelantó. Podía ver que estaba un poco celosa de Caitlyn, pero no me importó.

"Hola. Soy Caitlyn. Tu debes ser Sierra, ¿cierto?" adivinó.

Pude ver sonreír un poco a Sierra. "Sí, ¿tú eres Caitlyn? Mitchie me ha contado mucho de ti. Cada vez que habla de Camp rock, tú apareces de algún modo." Caitlyn me sonrió.

"Entonces, ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que nos íbamos a reunir en la estación de tren." Pregunté, pensando repentinamente que, tal vez, lo había entendido mal.

''Íbamos." Caitlyn exclamó, "hasta que mi, increíblemente dulce novio, sugiriera sorprenderte en la escuela. Shane dijo que estabas teniendo un día duro." Pude ver los engranajes girando en la mente de Sierra. Genial, ella cree que Shane era el novio de Caitlyn.

"Aw. Eso fue muy lindo de Nate." sentí la necesidad de aplastarle esos pensamientos inmediatamente.

Caitlyn me dio una mirada rara. "Sí. Lo fue." Dijo en su especial manera.

Gracias a Dios, mi celular comenzó a cantar. Sierra miró un poco impresionada de oír mi voz y la de Shane Grey. Él se encargó de mandarme una copia de nuestro dueto a mí celular para que lo usara como tono timbre.

"No puede ser. ¿Te la mando?" Caitlyn rió. '' ¡No creí que fuera en serio!"

Sonreí brillantemente. "Sep."

Caitlyn hizo un mohín."Mi novio no me manda ningún mp3 de él cantando."

"Bueno, Nate tampoco sube a un escenario a cantar contigo." Dije abriendo el mensaje tan rápido como pudiera.

"Tampoco lo inspiro en la forma en que tu lo haces con Shane." Pude ver a Sierra entornando los ojos. Claramente, creía que era algo que nos habíamos inventado con Caitlyn.

"Ven afuera." Leí en voz alta.

Caitlyn me miró extrañada. "¿Qué?" le mostré el mensaje de Shane. "Oh. Está bien." Igualmente desconcertadas, nos dirigimos afuera, Sierra caminando con nosotras. "Bien, estamos afuera…"

"No se." Dije mirando alrededor. Me llegó otro mensaje. Esta vez, Sierra y Caitlyn rodearon mi celular para leerlo. "¿Date la vuelta? ¿Qué?" Me giré, completamente confundida. Hasta que vi a Shane, parado ahí, con su teléfono en mano. "¡Shane!" Grité entusiasmada, corriendo hasta él.

Me agarró y me hizo girar mientras escuchaba el igualmente entusiasta grito de Caitlyn "¡Nate!" Jason estaba haciendo un mohín entre medio de las dos felices parejas. Mirando a Caitlyn, asentimos mentalmente.

"¡Jason!" Nos lanzamos a él, dejando a nuestros novios hacienda un mohín. Sierra se acercó lentamente. Shane se había puesto muy protector rápidamente.

"Wow, Mitch, no mentías." Reí mientras Shane atrapaba sus brazos alrededor mío desde mi espalda. Caitlyn se acurrucó al lado de Nate nuevamente.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Preguntó Shane. Golpeé su mano suavemente por el tono que había utilizado. Le estaba hablando del mismo modo que Chris nos había hablado a Caitlyn y a mí.

Le sonreí a él. "Esta es mi mejor amiga desde, siempre, Sierra." Señalé a la tímida niña. "Y este es mi novio Shane, y nuestros amigos Nate y Jason." Era raro referirse a los de la banda más famosa de momento como mis amigos, pero lo eran. Eso esperaba.

"Encantado de conocerte" Dijo Nate tensamente. Jason saludó felizmente, no realmente preocupándose.

"Entonces" Pregunté, girando en los brazos de Shane. Él me sonrió. "¿Qué hacen aquí?" Demandé

Sonriendo de lado, me contestó, "Te dije que hablaríamos después del colegio." Sonrió de verdad cuando lo miré feo. "Las dos tienen una reunión y pensamos que podíamos escoltarlas."

"Si" interrumpió Jason. "No queremos que vayan a la ciudad solas." Siempre el más dulce.

"Uh huh." Dijo Caitlyn. "entonces, ¿estaban siendo sobre protectores?" Reímos viendo como los chicos se ruborizaban ligeramente.

Shane fue el primero en cambiar el tema. "Entonces, ¿Reunión?" Comenzó a guiarnos a la limo que nos esperaba.

Mientras caminábamos lejos de Sierra, le dije, "¡trataré de llamarte en la noche!" Aún cuando las dos sabíamos que probablemente no lo haría.

Mamá ya estaba en la limo esperándonos cuando llegué. "Sabes, podría acostumbrarme a que salieras con el Pop Star." Shane sólo rió. Yo sonreí feliz de ver lo cómoda que estaba mamá con Shane. Papá, en la otra mano, no tanto. Seguía gruñendo sobre tontos pop stars, y estúpidos hombres. Era un poco adorable.

"Aquí estamos." Dijo Nate ansioso. Caitlyn y yo estábamos temiendo esto. Tan extasiada como estábamos, aterradas estábamos ahora. Mientras entrábamos en Lava Records, ella y yo nos tomamos las manos. Hacíamos una extraña imagen, como un grupo de magos mientras caminábamos. Shane y yo estábamos de la mano, al igual que Nate y Caitlyn. La recepcionista nos sonrió mientras Caitlyn y yo nos soltábamos las manos.

La oficina del señor Bradley era enorme. Tenía un escritorio, una larga mesa de vidrio, y un pequeño bar en la habitación junto con muchos awards y pósters de grupos pegados en la pared. Sonreí mientras veía a unos jóvenes Shane, Nate y Jason en un póster en una esquina lejana.

"¡Bienvenidos, bienvenidos!" Dijo saludando desde atrás. Llegaba un poco tarde. Milo y un infeliz Chris estaban ahí también. "Ahora, tu debes ser la madre de Mitchie" Saludó a mi madre, quien apretó su mano y se presentó como Connie.

"Tomemos asiento, ¿si?" Todos nos sentamos alrededor de la gran mesa, Caitlyn y yo aún pegadas la una a la otra, al igual que a nuestros novios. Mamá se sentó en frente con Jason, Milo y Chris. "Bueno, empecemos con la señorita Gellar. Aquí" extendió un contrato. "Es tu contrato de beca. Sabemos que estas en el colegio, por lo que se esperará que estés aquí como ha esta hora, todos los días a menos que no haya nada que hacer." Ante esto la cara de Caitlyn se alargó.

"Oh, yo tengo que ir a un internado a una hora de aquí. No comienzo hasta la próxima semana, es por eso que pude venir con Mitchie." Parecía devastada.

"Bueno,"Mi mamá interrumpió, "¿Te puedes cambiar de colegio?"

Caitlyn se encogió de hombros. "Mi padres se mudan mucho. No pueden quedarse en un solo lugar. Trataré de buscar un colegio que esté más cerca." Mamá me miró con una pequeña sonrisa y pregunta en sus ojos. Le rogué con los míos.

"Bueno, si está bien con tus padres, te podría venir con nosotros. Vivimos bastante cerca. ¿No Mitchie?"

"Oh Dios mío, ¿en verdad?" Caitlyn parecía entusiasta. Chillamos juntas. Nate y Shane se rieron de nosotras.

"Bueno, viendo que puedes arreglar todo esto, mi oferta sigue en pie." Dijo Milo. "No había visto a nadie con tanto talento en mucho tiempo. La mayoría de los niños de tu edad no tiene este tipo de dedicación. Por eso amamos sacar niños de Camp Rock. Ellos son dedicados."

"Tan dedicados" Caitlyn contestó feliz.

"Bueno, eso está listo por ahora. Señorita Torres." Sr. Bradley se volvió hasta mí. "Nos gustaría grabar tu dueto con Shane. Eso significa que tendrías que darle a la disquera los derechos para usar tu letra." Asentí, aún tratando de entender. "También queremos que ayudes a Shane y a los otros con el resto de las canciones del álbum. Tú y Shane parecen haber creado la canción juntos, y creemos que tu aporte será benéfico para esto."

"El hecho que él no nos grite es sólo un bonus." Interrumpió Milo, mientras Shane miraba fuera de la mesa. Nunca había pensado que la imagen de chico malo de la prensa le dio, era por alguna razón. Realmente odiaba su_ cookie-cutter-pop-star-stuff_.

Sonriendo ligeramente, pero avanzando, El señor Bradley, continuó. "Señora Torres, su hija tiene una voz encantadora. Si la canción tiene una respuesta positiva para Mitchie, nos gustaría grabarle un demo. Creemos que podemos no solo vender su voz, si no la novia de Shane Grey, bastante bien." Sentí la mano de Shane apretar mi mano fuertemente. "Pero ese es el último de nuestros problemas ahora. Tenemos el contrato con todos los 'si es que', te lo daré para que lo revises antes de firmar cualquier cosa." Mamá asintió viéndose un poco perdida mientras le pasaban los dos contratos, dejándole ver el de Caitlyn también.

Mientras mirábamos los contratos con Shane y Nate, escuchamos a los tres trabajadores de Lava Records discutiendo en una pequeña habitación de vidrio, obviamente para momentos como estos. Aún cuando el vidrio no nos impedía oír lo que ellos discutían.

"¡Ellas arruinarán la carrera de los chicos!" Escuchamos a Chris gritar. "No los contratamos por su originalidad. Lo hicimos por sus voces y habilidades."

"Todos cambian su música," Milo argumento, mucho más calmado. "Ya tenemos un buen mercado con las fans de Connect 3. El nuevo sonido no alejara a las fans, si no que traerá más. No veo como esto arruinara sus carreras."

"Milo tiene razón Chris" Dijo el señor Bradley. "En todo caso, si tienes algún problema con su nuevo sonido, te reasignaremos." La cara de Chris se puso pálida.

"No, uh, yo, yo probaré esta nueva música de ellos." Sr. Bradley parecía muy simpático, pero realmente conocía el negocio, me asustaba un poco.

Mi mente volvió a la sala en la que estaba cuando Mamá pregunto algo. Shane le respondió que una de las estipulaciones era que yo sólo podía firmar con Lava Records si hacía el dueto, sin importar que ellos quisieran contratarme o no. Si no firmaba con ellos, yo no podría hacerlo con nadie en los próximos tres años.

"¿Es una oportunidad que estas dispuesta a tomar, cariño?" Mamá preguntó preocupada.

"Sí, creo, es decir, todavía me quedan dos años de colegio y universidad, tal vez. Así que…" no planeaba en ser contratada en los próximos tres años en todo caso.

"No creo que debas preocuparte por eso." Nate ofreció. "Bradley amó tu voz. Puede cortar cuellos cuando sea necesario, pero conoce de música," Me sentí mejor escuchando esas palabras de Nate, que viniendo de Shane. Algunas veces dudaba, pues pienso que no es muy imparcial.

"De acuerdo, creo que está decidido." En ese momento el Sr. Bradley y los otros aparecieron.

"¿Estamos todos listos aquí?" Preguntó.

Mamá habló por todos. "Mientras podamos ver la situación de Caitlyn, no veo nada malo con ninguno de los contratos."

"Perfecto. Aquí tienen." Nos pasó a mamá y a mí un lápiz y nos indicó donde firmar. Caitlyn también firmó el suyo, pero necesitarían la firma de sus padres, o esperar que se moviera con nosotros, y mamá firmaría por ella.

Cuando nos fuimos un poco más tarde, Caitlyn y yo estábamos particularmente aturdidas. Desafortunadamente, teníamos que ir directo a casa, porque tenía trabajo que hacer. Shane rió, comentando lo feliz que era de no tener que ir al colegio desde que la banda comenzó el tour. _Jerk_.

Mamá entró primero, dejándonos espacio para despedirnos. Caitlyn iba a pasar la noche y mañana Mamá la pasaría a dejar. Dijimos adiós a Jason y después nos despedimos de nuestros novios, besándolos felizmente en despedida.

"Caitlyn." Dijo mamá cuando entramos. "¿Por qué no llamas a tus padres por mí para ver si podemos arreglar esto? Si te vas a transferir al colegio de Mitchie, no podemos perder mucho tiempo." Siempre pensando como una mamá. Amo a mi madre.

"Claro, Connie." Dijo Caitlyn, dirigiéndose a la cocina para tomar el teléfono. Reí mientras recibía un mensaje, no cinco minutos después que los chicos se fueran

_Te hecho de menos- insertar carita triste-._ Sonreí. Era tan necesitado algunas veces.

Cuarenta minutos después, recibimos el veredicto de la señora Gellar. Dijo que estaría más que feliz en dejar que Caitlyn se quede con nosotros. Aparentemente, Caitlyn había estado hablando sin para de mamá y yo, durante todo el fiasco de los deberes de cocina, en el campamento. Yo estaba entusiasmada. La próxima semana, Caitlyn estaría asistiendo al colegio conmigo. Tendría dos amigas y alguien que creyera en mí y entendiera por lo que estoy pasando. ¡Y quien era mi mejor amiga en el campamento!

Sep. La vida estaba definitivamente mejorando.

**Continuará.**

**

* * *

**

**Notas de traductora:**

**Lamento haber tardado tanto, pero este capítulo es bastante largo, además muchas cosas han pasado… como mi cumpleaños! xD Al fin los 18 **

**Bueno, esta historia de aquí en más comienza a perfilar en lo que será la trama y el drama de la historia… dejen saber que opinan… ¿está bien?**

**Nos estamos viendo pronto… Un besito!!!!!**

**Se me cuidan!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Feliz San Valentin!!!!**

**Chapter 4**

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Solo traduzco. **

**Original de **DevilPup.

Caitlyn y yo estuvimos despiertos hasta muy tarde esta noche. Me quedé dormida un poco y llegué a clases justo a tiempo para entrar en la sala antes de que sonara la campana. Suspiré en alivio mientras Sierra me miraba confundida. Nunca llegaba tarde al colegio.

"¿Dónde estabas?" Me preguntó.

Descansando mi cabeza en la mesa, aún bastante cansada, le contesté, "Cait y yo nos quedamos despiertos hasta bien tarde, conversando. Se va a quedar con nosotros por una beca con _Lava_. Entonces, hablábamos de mí grabando con Shane y como él y Milo van a grabar la música para ello. Y, bueno, de todo. No puedo esperar para la próxima semana." Sierra me dio una sonrisa tensa y comentó lo genial que eso era. Estuvimos en silencio el resto de la clase.

Estaba muy cansada y no preste atención de que la mayoría de la clase me estaba escuchando. Todos habían visto o escuchado sobre Shane, Nate y Jason apareciendo ayer. Esto era la guinda del pastel. No fue hasta el almuerzo en que me di cuenta de que algo pasaba. Rosie se sentó en mi mesa. La mesa que ocupábamos con Sierra, y nadie más.

"Hola Mitchie. Sierra." Nos sonrió. Intercambiamos miradas confusas.

"Hey, Rosie." Dije antes de ser distraída por mi teléfono. Realmente era un necesitado.

"OH, ¿a quién le mandas mensajes?" preguntó inocentemente.

No le estaba prestando mucha atención. "¿Hm?"

Su sonrisa se volvió tensa, no acostumbrada a ser ignorada. "Te pregunté a quien le mandabas mensajes."

"OH, mi amiga, Caitlyn." Mentí fácilmente. No era tan estúpida. Estaba repentinamente agradecida de Tess. Ahora podía enfrentar a Rosie y no quedar enredada en su Drama, que costaría incluso más que el de Tess casi me costó.

"OH." Ella no sonaba muy complacida con mi respuesta. "¿Ella fue la que se presentó ayer?"

"Sí." Contesté. "Será transferida aquí la próxima semana."

"Oh." Hubo un silencio por un momento. "¿Qué hay de tus otros amigos que vinieron?" Reí en mi cabeza. ¡HA! Te atrapé Rosie.

"¿Quién?" pregunté, girándome a mirar a Sierra. Ella se tragó una risa pero se encogió de hombros confundida.

"Oh, tu sabes, esos lindos chicos con los que estabas. El novio de Caitlyn parece…" MI novio también, quise gritarle. Pero me contuve. No demostré nada.

"Oh, sí, ¿qué hay con ellos?"

Pude ver que se estaba enojando. "¿Quiénes eran?" trató de sonar inocente, pero su frustración se dejaba ver.

"Mis amigos." Le sonreí brillantemente.

Finalmente, perdió toda pretensión de complacencia. "Escucha, tú y yo sabemos qué es lo que quiero saber. ¿Eran realmente los de Connect 3?" demandó.

"Tal vez." Le sonreí y la ignoré, contestando el mensaje de Shane.

"Sabes, Shane en horriblemente lindo." Sentí como me tensaba y sabía que ella lo había visto. "tenía pases para backstage a su concierto este verano." Estaba apretando el botón correcto y ella lo sabía. "No puedo esperar para verlos."

"Sí, bueno, es una lastima que no pudiste." Contesté enojándome cada vez más.

Sonrió feliz. "¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? Mitchie y Shane Grey."

"Es una persona, ¿sabes?" había llegado a mi límite. "Sólo porque es famoso, no lo hace ninguna clase de dios que debería ser alejado de cada oportunidad."

"Oh, esto es bueno." Ella se levantó. "Supongo que lo ves cómo el verdadero él, ¿cierto Mitchie?"

"Sí, lo hago" respondí, quedándome sentada. Ella se rió y se fue. Algo acerca de ella no me agradaba. Me giré a Sierra, quién había estado sentada tranquilamente por el momento. "Me voy…" Mostré mi teléfono, diciéndole que iba a llamar a Shane. Ella asintió sin decir palabra mientras me iba.

Después del cuarto toque y sin aliento, contestó Shane. "¿Aló? ¿Mitchie? Baby, ¿eres tú?" Estaba un poco preocupada que estuviera sin aliento.

"…Sí" Contesté lentamente.

Lo escuché suspirar en alivio. "Gracias a Dios. Extrañaba tu voz."

Me reí de él. "Eres muy pegajoso, señor." Soltó una risita con un _lo-se. _"En todo caso, ¿Por qué estás sin aliento?".

"Jason pensó que sería gracioso esconder mi celular." Él claramente no lo encontraba gracioso. "Entonces, ¿Qué hay? ¿No estás en el colegio?"

Suspirando, contesté, "sí. Yo solo… tuve esta gran pelea con la Tess de mi colegio."

Cuando no contesté, me preguntó. "¿Sobre?"

"Tú." Susurré nerviosamente. "Ella… creo que todos saben que Cait y yo somos amigos contigo y todo… entonces ella decidió sentarse conmigo en el almuerzo…y…me preguntaba todas estas cosas y yo no le daba respuestas directas, pero entonces…" mi voz perdió fuerza, avergonzada de admitir esto ante mi novio. "Ella comenzó a hablar de ti… y me enojé, y como que le dije…y ahora… no se."

"Mitch…" Suspiró. "Siempre habrá gente como ella mientras estemos juntas. Y no pretendo que no estemos juntos, en ningún momento cercano, entonces, diría que es seguro decir que estarán alrededor por un tiempo."

"Lo sé." Suspiré también. "Solo quería decírtelo. No se lo que su mente malévola puede hacer."

"Bueno." Estaba extrañamente feliz. "Veremos que es lo que pasa. En lo positivo, Nate está extremadamente feliz que Cail se vaya a vivir contigo."

"¿Por qué?" Estaba un poco perpleja.

"Porque ahora cuando yo vaya con mi cántico 'quiero a Mitchie' para ir a verte, el podrá verla a ella, también." Reí feliz. "Estamos los dos felices, porque ahora las dos se tienen para lidiar con la apestidad de salir con un Rock Star."

"De acuerdo, Pop Star. ¿Apestidad? No es una palabra." Le bromeé.

"Prefiero Rock Star, muchas gracias." Respondió ligeramente ofendido. La campana sonó, ocasionando que tuviera que cortar mi corta llamada.

"Bueno, la campana acaba de sonar, así que…" dije en tono apagado.

"Te llamaré luego." Me prometió.

"Adiós Shaney" dije en tono de burla.

"Adiós, Michaela." Jadeé mientras él cortaba rápidamente el teléfono. No sabía que conocía mi nombre completo. Los estudiantes pasando por el hall me despertaron de mis sueños despierta, forzándome a ir al resto de mis clases.

El día pasó sin mucho más drama. Hasta que alguien me preguntó si realmente iba a grabar con Shane Grey. Dije que nos habíamos conocidos en Camp Rock, y le ayudé con algunas canciones. De eso hablábamos. No quería que nadie supiera hasta que vieran mi nombre junto al de Shane. Suspiré mientras escuchaba la última campanada, gracias a dios se acabó.

La semana finalmente terminó, y fuimos a recoger las cosas de Caitlyn del colegio. Sus padres habían mandado por fax todo el papeleo y todo estaba casi legal. El papeleo estaba siendo procesado, pero Caitlyn iba a comenzar en mi colegio de todos modos.

Caitlyn y yo estábamos conversando animadas mientras llevábamos las cajas con sus cosas a mi pieza. No esperaba encontrar a dos sexys, sudados, Pop Star, sin polera en mi pieza, armando una cama. Jason llenaba las escaleras con más cajas, con ayuda de mi padre.

"Hola, chicas." Dijo Jason poniendo en el piso las cajas y tomando las nuestras. Eso nos despertó de nuestro mundo de sueños, y alertó a Shane y a Nate de nuestra presencia. Ellos rápidamente se pusieron sus poleras.

"Hey." Shane me besó la mejilla. "Se suponía que tu mamá nos llamaría cuando estuvieran cerca." Se rascó la parte posterior de su cuello nerviosamente. Aún estaba tocando agua con papá en este punto.

"Oh, lo siento. ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?" pregunté.

Sorpresivamente, papá contestó. "Llegaron aquí unos cuantos minutos luego de que ustedes llegaran, preguntando qué había que hacer para hacer esta habitación habitable para dos. Han estado trabajando por un par de horas." Papá parecía muy impresionado con ello. Yo estaba muy feliz. Le sonreí brillantemente a Shane. Estaba muy feliz que estuviera a solo veinte minutos grabando. Estaba asustada de lo que ocurriría una vez que el álbum estuviera listo y ellos se fueran en tour. Pero mamá me sacó de mis pensamientos.

"¿Un poco de ayuda aquí?" Rió trayendo más cajas de las que debería. Los chicos se apresuraron a quitarle las cajas.

"¡Señora Torres!" Ellos exclamaron, viendo cuán pesadas estaban.

"¿Qué les he dicho chicos? Llámenme Connie." Ellos murmuraron un lo siento y se movieron.

"¿Por qué no se toman un descanso, chicos?" ofreció papá. Shane y Nate miraron la cama. "Yo la terminaré." Ellos parecían aprensivos, pero Caitlyn y yo los arrastramos abajo. Luego, cuando volvimos arriba, notamos que habían puesto un segundo armario en mi habitación, al igual que un nuevo escritorio.

Pasamos el resto del día cambiando a Caitlyn y jugando con los chicos. Ellos nos informaron que Peggy iba a venir pronto para trabajar en la canción. Insistimos que se quedara con nosotros en vez de un hotel, pero ellos no creían que tres personas se pudieran quedar en mi habitación y sobrevivir.

Tarde esa noche, papá estaba mostrando a Jason la pajarera que estaba haciendo en el garaje, mientras Caitlyn y Nate veían una película. Shane y yo optamos por caminar por mi patio trasero.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Él paró de caminar, y me puso enfrente de él. "dime."

Suspiré, sabiendo que no podría mentirle. "No dejo de pensar en lo genial que esto es ahora. Pero…" miré hacia otro lado. "Todo esto cambiará cuando el álbum esté terminado y ustedes se vayan de tour." Lo vi sonreír por la esquina de mi ojo y me puse defensiva. "¿Qué?" Demandé, pensando que se reía de mí.

"Bueno, quería sorprenderte… pero" se detuvo unos segundos. "Probablemente haremos un tour en el verano. Cuando, tú sabes, no estás en el colegio…" Mi sonrisa creció mientras entendía sus palabras.

Luego, recordé. "Camp Rock." Dije decepcionada. Él suspiró. Obviamente sabía algo que yo no. "Estuve hablando con mi tío Brown sobre el campamento. Los chicos tenían muchas ganas devolver y enseñar. Tío Brown, sin embargo, uh, él, no sabe si habrá otro Camp Rock el próximo verano.

"¿Qué?" Grité. "¿Por qué no?"

"No hay suficiente gente. Se vuelve cada vez más costoso mantener el campamento, y los únicos que pueden costearlo son los del tipo de Tess Tyler o los que son como Caitlyn, cuyos padres pueden mantener a sus hijas en el estilo de vida que están acostumbradas. Habrá incluso menos gente capaz de ir este año. ¡Es un ciclo sin fin! Los precios suben por lo que hay gente que no puede ir, por lo que deben subir los precios más para cubrir la gente que falta." Shane parecía realmente molesto por esto. También lo estaba yo.

"¿Estas seguro de esto?" Le pregunté.

"Este será probablemente el último año, si es que ocurre." Suspiró de nuevo. "y si lo hace, entonces tú y Caitlyn podrían ir a Camp Rock, está bien. Puedes venir de tour con nosotros el verano siguiente." No sabía que es lo que quería en ese momento.

"Bueno, aún hay un largo camino para llegar al verano. Y de todas maneras, probablemente no podré costarlo" me encogí.

"Mitch, yo puedo-"Lo corté.

"Shane, no. Has hecho más que suficiente. Detente." El rodó sus ojos pero asintió.

"¿Puedo decirte algo?" me susurró.

"¿Qué?" le susurré de vuelta, curiosa.

"Te amo." Me besó antes de que pudiera gritarle. El chico estaba loco.

Lunes en la mañana, mama gritó a mí-digo, nuestra pieza. "Mitchie, Caitlyn. Hora de escuela." Puse mi CD en el computador como hacía cada mañana. Caitlyn rodó fuera de la cama, y la vi bailando por la habitación. Me reíd e sus payasadas, sabiendo que yo las hacía mucho, también.

Cuando estuvimos las dos vestidas, bajamos a desayunar. "Buenos días chicas." Mamá nos saludó. "Caitlyn, debes bajar a la oficina del director a recoger tu horario para el día. ¿De acuerdo?" Notamos que Hot Tunes estaba encendida y rogamos que la subiera. Ella se rió de nosotras.

"_El chico malo de Connect 3, Shane Grey, parece haber cambiado su actitud. La disquera reportó que su verano fuera lo ayudo a encontrar a su nuevo yo. La disquera no comentó que exactamente había hecho que cambiara, pero les está gustando."_

Caitlyn me codeó mientras yo me ruborizaba. "Mírate. Hablando de ti en Hot Tunes."

"Oh, no lo estaba, hablaban sobre por qué Shane cam...bio" Odiaba que Caitlyn estuviera en lo correcto. "Vamos. No queremos llegar tarde."

Caitlyn solo rió.

Mientras entrábamos en el edificio, le di a Caitlyn la información necesaria para sobrevivir en el colegio. "Mantente alejada de Rosie Maren. Va a querer usarte por tu novio. Y es totalmente como Tess en todo caso. Segundo, no digas nada de Connect 3 o ningún proyecto venidero, ¿de acuerdo?" le advertí.

"Bueno, sí mamá. Creo que lo tengo." Se rió mientras íbamos a la oficina del director.

"¡Oh bien!" Salté ligeramente. "Estás en todas mis clases. ¡Maravilloso.!" Caitlyn y yo comenzamos a saltar arriba y abajo, hasta que la secretaria nos dio una mirada dura. Nos dimos un choque de manos y salimos rápidamente.

Las clases estuvieron normales hasta el almuerzo. Tenía que ir al baño, así que mandé a Caitlyn con Sierra. Pero cuando volví, encontré a Caitlyn rodeada de todas las seguidoras de Rosie. Reí para mi misma, Caitlyn no parecía feliz. Yo estaba un poco enojada de no ver a Sierra en ninguna parte.

"Entonces, ¿estás, como saliendo con él?" Caitlyn sonrió por cortesía.

"¿Saliendo con quién?" Preguntó.

Confundida la cabeza hueca respondió. "¿Nate?"

"¿Quién?" Dijo de nuevo. La chica se parecía mucho a Ella, pero en una manera menos adorable y más molesta.

"Cait, se simpática." Dije sentándome junto a ella. "¿interactuamos con la masa?" pregunté mirando la mesa.

"Parece que si." Respondió.

"¿Dónde fue Sierra?" pregunté. Ignorando a todas las cabezas huecas.

Caitlyn bufó un poco. "No sé, ella señaló y salió corriendo."

"Oh. Esta bien entonces." Me encogí. "¿Estás nerviosa?"

Comenzó a moverse un poco en su asiento. "¡Totalmente!"

"Bueno, dile hola a los chicos de mi parte." Le indiqué.

"Definitivamente." Asintió. Después de un silencio tenso, las otras finalmente se fueron. "Bueno." Dijo Caitlyn. "Eso fue placentero."

"Si… otro tema," dije entusiasmada, "¿Te dijo Nate de nuestros posibles planes para el verano?"

Caitlyn dejó salir un suspiro de alivio. "Oh, ¿finalmente te dijo?"

Hice un mohín, "¿Hace cuánto sabes?"

"Desde que nos ofrecieron el trabajo." Sonrió disculpándose. "¡Pero no estaba con él, en ese entonces! Él mencionó que probablemente tú y Peggy terminarían yendo de tour con ellos. Cuando empezamos a salir, me dijo que también podía ir." Me sentí un poco mejor, pero estaba un poco enojada de que no me hubiera contado.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" le pregunté.

"Porque juré mantener silencio a tu novio." Sonreí ante la mención de él.

"Él es demasiado bueno para mí." Suspiré, pensando en la conversación de anoche. "Se ofreció a pagar Camp Rock el próximo verano, si yo no podía costearlo."

"Wow, el chico está en verdad enamorado." Se detuvo unos segundos. "¿Podemos cambiar?" nos reímos perdidas en nuestro pequeño mundo.

"Nah, creo que me quedo con el mío. Nate no es mi tipo."

"Bien" Lo dijo tan seria, que me desconcertó. Sin embargo, su risa, no pudo ser contenida y se rió histéricamente de mi cara. Pronto me uní a ella. La campana sonó y nosotras seguíamos riéndonos.

"En serio. ¿Un teléfono, ir de gira, un posible contrato con la disquera, Camp Rock? Siento que le debo tanto. Y… no tengo nada que darle." Esto ha estado molestando desde lo del teléfono, y sólo parece ponerse peor.

"Él te ama. Todo lo que puedes darle es eso de vuelta. Creo, que subconscientemente, está asustado de que estés con él solo por lo que tiene y quién es. Pero te ama tanto que te esta dando todo lo que podrías querer. Él quiere consentirte. Quiere que seas feliz. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es amarlo por él. Tal como haces.

Estaba sin palabras mientras no sentábamos en clases. "Wow, Caitlyn. Eso fue…intuitivo."

"Bueno, mi novio y yo tal vez hayamos hablado de ti y tu novio un poco." Le di una mirada. "Bueno, mucho." Ella admitió. "Él está preocupado por Shane. Y yo estoy preocupada por ti. Eso es todo. A Nate le gustas. Solo está preocupado de que Shane este dando todo en esta relación, y que si no funciona, o destruirá a Shane o la banda. O los dos. Shane es bastante dependiente de ti." Sonreí pensando en lo necesitado que es.

"Lo se. No me importa." Dije perdida en mi propio mundo de Shane.

"Mitchie." Dijo Caitlyn resignada. "Estas tan ida." Bromeó con una sonrisa.

"Se. Bueno. ¿Por qué estas preocupada por mí?" Le pregunté, curiosa.

"Te preocupas tanto por todo. Me asusta que no puedas manejarlo cuando ellos no estén cerca. Eres bastante dependiente de él, también."

"Creo que ya lo perdí una vez. Y fue horrible. No quiero perderlo de nuevo. Yo… lo amo."

"Lo se." dijo suavemente mientras el profesor empezaba las clases.

Supongo que, no todos estaban de nuestra parte. Como pensábamos.

**Notas de traductora**

**Bueno hasta aquí va el capítulo cuatro, espero que les guste. Lamento decir que no actualizaré, hasta marzo. La razón, es que me voy de vacaciones!!!**

**Pero prometo volver con hartos capítulos y subirlos muy rápido =)**

**Un beso para todos por haya!**

**Se me cuidan!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo Cinco**

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Solo traduzco. **

**Original de **DevilPup.

Había esperado que todo mejorara en el colegio, pero parecía ponerse peor. Rosie me miraba mortalmente y hacía creer a todos que Caitlyn y yo estábamos utilizando a Nate y Shane. Pero eso era esperable. La parte que me dolía era que Sierra, mi mejor amiga desde siempre, me había abandonado. Se enojó con que Caitlyn estuviera ahí y se consiguió otras amigas. Amigas como Rosie. Se molestó con que pasara tanto tiempo con Caitlyn y Shane, y los otros chicos, y nunca con ella. Traté de explicárselo, pero no me escuchó. Me dijo que fuera a vivir mi sueño. Ella no se interpondría en mi camino.

Da un extraño sentimiento dejar de ser amiga con alguien. Supongo, que es como terminar. Quieres lo mejor para el otro, pero sabes que no puedes estar ahí nunca más. Pero, como en las separaciones, sigues adelante. Llené su espacio fácilmente con Caitlyn, quien se estaba volviendo más cercana a mí de lo que nunca fuimos con Sierra. Pero aún con Caitlyn, el colegio parecía vacío y frío. Como si fuéramos excluidas. No porque no nos notaran. Porque lo éramos. Al menos teníamos a Shane y a Nate. Y Jason, no pueden olvidarlo.

"Vamos, vamos." Shane me arrastró por el corredor entusiastamente. Íbamos a pasar todo el día en el estudio hoy. Habíamos trabajado en unas letras en los últimos dos meses, pero no habíamos tocado _"This is me" _desde el _Final Jam, _Hoy íbamos a grabarlo.

"No te pongas nerviosa." Me arrulló mientras entrábamos en la habitación. Caitlyn hizo una cara desde el otro lado del vidrio antes de articular con los labios un 'llegan tarde'. La miré feo.

"Lo siento. Tráfico." Shane le mintió a Milo, mientras no poníamos nuestros audífonos. En verdad, habíamos estado besándonos en su auto. Papá se ofreció a guardarle el auto en nuestra casa mientras ellos se iban de tour, que era la única razón por la que no tenía uno. Papá había aceptado finalmente mi relación y que, con suerte, seguiría por un tiempo. Caitlyn no volvió a hablar de sus preocupaciones, y yo nunca le dije nada a Shane sobre ellas, tampoco.

Milo se rió de nosotros mientras Caitlyn ponía la música original que usamos para la canción en una máquina que no pude ver. Mientras el ritmo comenzaba, me puse a cantar el primer verso. Durante el primer ensayo de la canción, iba a cantar el coro sola.

Cuando el Segundo verso comenzó, Shane estaba cantando. La letra estaba frente a él, pero sus ojos estaban puestos en los míos. Era increíble que se supiera las palabras de mi canción de memoria. Después del segundo coro, cantamos la canción del modo que lo hicimos en _Final Jam._

"In-creíble" Caitlyn nos felicitó cuando terminamos. "Bueno. Milo quiere que lo hagan de nuevo, con los dos cantando el coro."

Pasamos el resto de la mañana cantando varias versiones de quién canta qué. Cuando paramos para almorzar, Milo se quedó, escuchándolos todos mientras Caitlyn, Shane y yo, íbamos a comer.

"Los dos son increíbles. De verdad." Caitlyn insistió, de nuevo. Nos alabó después de cada versión. Excepto por la lenta que cantamos. Nuestra canción tenía mucha pasión y emoción para ser lenta, aparentemente.

"Gracia, Caitlyn" me sonrojé, sabiendo que era inútil discutirle. De alguna manera habíamos encontrado un pequeño café, donde no atraíamos mucha atención."¿Van a cambiar mucho de la canción? Personalmente, amo cómo es."

"Bueno…" fue su turno para sonrojarse. "Probablemente hagamos una mezcla de la guitarra de _'I gotta find you'_ o haremos la introducción solamente acústica y comenzar con el arreglo cuando empiece el coro. Lo que es similar a como está.

Mientras un camarero venía a tomar nuestras ordenes, cierto _pop-star_ de cabello rizado, siempre tan delicado, se dejó caer en el asiento junto a su novia. "Hey, Caity." Besó la mejilla de Caitlyn. Alcé una ceja mientras ella me miraba feo y se sonrojaba al mismo tiempo. "¿Qué tal?" Shane saludó con la cabeza a Nate, mientras Caitlyn y yo hacíamos Caras. "Mitchie" Saludó con la cabeza a través de la mesa. Estaba insegura con Nate desde mi conversación con Caitlyn. "¿Cómo va la canción?"

"¡Son increíbles juntos!" Caitlyn dijo efusivamente antes de que pudiéramos. "Esta canción será tan perfecta."

"Caitlyn, por favor, ¿una nueva palabra?" Rogó Shane, sorprendentemente asqueado de ser llamado increíble. Ella se sonrojó y murmuró una disculpa. "Está saliendo bastante bien. Milo está escogiendo la versión que le guste solo alterando la parte del dueto. Cuando volvamos comenzaremos a jugar con los acordes y tonos, etc."

"Suena bien. ¿Qué vas a hacer con _'Gotta find you'_, No son la letra la misma?" Preguntó Nate. Yo también había estado preguntándome lo mismo.

Shane hizo una pausa, incierto. "Yo, yo no voy a grabarla." Me atraganté con la bebida.

"Tú, ¿Qué?" Nate y yo preguntamos juntos.

"Shane, esa canción es inc-oro puro." Caitlyn dijo, con la confusión impregnada en su voz.

ÉL se encogió de hombros, tomando mi mano bajo la mesa. "Lo se. Pero, la escribí para Mitchie. Pensé sobre ello, y ustedes saben, como puede ser la próxima gran canción de amor que todos conozcan. Y pensando en todas esas otras personas usando esa canción solo me parecía mal. Quiero ser la única persona capaz de cantarle esa canción a mi novia." Me derretí ante sus palabras. Los ojos de Nate parecieron inclinarse ligeramente. Genial, pensé. Ahora él pensará que Shane está desperdiciando una maravillosa canción por mí.

Caitlyn, gracias a Dios, vino a mi rescate. "Si ellos terminan, no creo que a Shane le guste escuchar esa canción nunca." Shane la miró un poco mal por si quiera pensar que podríamos terminar.

"La letra sigue estando en '_This is me'_" Argumentó Nate.

Shane explicó rápidamente la diferencia. "Esa no es mí canción. No es la que yo escribí. Para Mitchie." Hizo una pequeña pausa. "y la estoy cantando con Mitchie. Además, será más difícil para un tipo cualquiera cantársela a su novia. Sería como," buscó por la palabra que expresara lo que quería decir. "Como la canción de alguien. Sabes como la gente dice 'oh, es nuestra canción' si la gente puede identificarse con lo que Mitchie y yo cantamos, entonces será distinto." No era tan distinto, pero entendía a lo que se refería. No estoy segura si Nate lo hacía. Una vez que Caitlyn demostró su impresión. Estoy bastante segura de que Nate entendió un poco mejor.

"Mira tú, un romántico, quién lo diría" bromeé.

Hizo un mohín. "Pensé que mi maravillosa novia lo haría." Solté una risita, besándolo suavemente mientras el camarero nos traía la comida. Por el rabillo del ojo vi a Nate sonreír un poco. Esperaba que tal vez viera que estaba tan seria sobre Shane como él lo estaba por mí.

Caitlyn arrastró a Nate de vuelta al estudio para que escuchara el mismo el dueto, a lo que volvimos. Sorprendentemente, a Milo le gustó la primera versión. Aparentemente, estuvo comparando el resto desde que la escuchó.

"Lo se, lo se. Están pensando, entonces por qué los hice cantar todas esas versiones..." Dijo haciendo rodar sus ojos y gruñendo cómicamente. "Teníamos que explorar todas las opciones. Esto solo nos prueba que ustedes saben lo que hacen con su música.

Aceptamos el cumplido y volvimos a la cabina. Vi como Nate quedaba boquiabierto mientras comenzábamos a cantar fuertemente la canción. Después de la primera vez, Nate habló por el micrófono. "Wow. Sus voces…están…naturalmente armonizadas. Caitlyn y Milo no cambiaron nada." Shane me sonrió, y yo le sonreí a Caitlyn, con una mirada agradecida en los ojos.

"Está bien, Haremos unas pruebas más hoy, luego mañana traeré a la banda para grabar la música." Nate parecía sorprendido, pero no dijo nada mientras Shane y yo comenzábamos a cantar de nuevo.

Era bastante tarde para cuando Shane me dejó en casa. Estaba bastante feliz de que fuera sábado. Mi garganta olería mañana, no acostumbrada a ser usada tanto. Estaba también inmensamente cansada. Caitlyn y yo colapsamos en nuestras camas, las dos aún completamente vestidas y acurrucadas.

Shane no me dijo como le fue con los chicos el domingo, por lo que el lunes en la escuela le pregunté a Caitlyn, quien había vuelto tarde a casa de nuevo la noche anterior.

"Bueno" comenzó. "Increíble." Ella rió mientras la miraba feo juguetonamente. "No, en verdad, estuvo bien. Jason casi llora cuando escuchó la canción. Nate había tomado una copia de la canción y trabajó en ella en casa. Shane estaba impresionado cuando la escuchó. Calza perfecto. La amarás."

Comencé a hacer un mohín. "Pero, ¿cuando la escucharé?"

"Pronto, Mitch." Se rió de mí.

La amé. Dos días después, Milo había logrado unir la música y él y Caitlyn pasaron horas mezclándola. Cuando finalmente le pusieron nuestras voces, hicieron que Shane fuera a recogerme y traerme al estudio inmediatamente. Milo parecía disfrutar trabajar en esto casi tanto como nosotros los adolescentes lo hacíamos.

"Bueno, aquí lo tenemos." Dijo Milo después de que la tocara para mí. "El segundo _single _de Connect 3, para el nuevo álbum.

"Oh Dios mío, ¿en verdad?" Estaba tan emocionada.

Milo rió. "Sep. Lanzarán _Play my music_ tan pronto cómo termine el video musical. Dos semanas después, todas las miembros del Fan club, serán capaces de degustar _This is Me._ Será lanzado en Enero, justo a tiempo para el día de san Valentín." Milo rió aún más cuando vio nuestras caras. Estaba atónita.

"Aún tengo problemas para creer que esto es real." Dije aún con total incredulidad. Shane solo besó un lado de mi cabeza mientras atrapaba su brazo alrededor mío.

Era finales de noviembre, y los chicos se irían el día después de acción de gracia a filmar el video musical. Iba a ser la primera prueba real de nuestra relación, y Caitlyn y yo estábamos nerviosas. No estábamos seguras si íbamos a ser capaces de manejar el no estar con ellos o no ser capaces de hablarles tanto. Por supuesto, yo estaba más nerviosa de que Shane se volviera irritable y comenzara a hacer berrinches en algún momento, y Nate me culparía. Pero estábamos esperando que sólo fueran dos semanas, si ellos tenían suerte. La disquera estaba preocupada de que su usual director no pudiera mostrar a los 'nuevos Connect 3', y ellos tuvieran que rehacerlo con un nuevo director. Lo que mantendría lejos a los chicos por más tiempo.

Pero, en noticias felices, Los padres de Caitlyn, la familia de Shane, los padres de Nate y los de Jason, así como Brown, nos acompañarían en la cena de acción de gracia a la Connie. Mi madre suele excederse con la cena de acción de gracia. Yo estaba algo nerviosa de tener a toda esta gente en mi casa. Especialmente la familia de Shane. No solo sus padres. Su hermano y hermana menores. Él suele hablar de ellos todo el tiempo, y estaba asustada de que si me odiaban, el reevaluaría todo. Lo se, estúpido, ¿cierto?

La emoción de Caitlyn de conocer los padres de Nate y ver a los suyos, sin embargo, era contagiosa. Para el jueves en la tarde estábamos demasiado emocionadas como para hacer nada. Los chicos estaban en su departamento, asegurándose de que todo estuviera a prueba de padres, mientras nosotros debíamos estar ayudando a mamá ha hacer la comida. Eventualmente ella nos echó de la cocina y nos mandó a poner la mesa, sabiendo que eso nos mantendría ocupadas por un tiempo.

Era una mesa muy larga. Movimos los muebles del living al comedor y pusimos allí una gran cantidad de mesas rectangulares que formaban un gran cuadrado como mesa.

"¿Sabes lo que usarás, esta noche?" Me preguntó Caitlyn mientras me seguía, poniendo ensaladeras en los platos que yo iba poniendo.

Me encogí de hombros. "¿Honestamente? no tengo idea" Me detuve mientras tomaba un puñado de vasos. "Estaba pensando en esa polera negra que nunca uso-"

Caitlyn me interrumpió, entusiasmada. "Oh, ¿esa que tiene diseño plateado en la parte de abajo con los encajes en el borde?"

"Si, ¿Cómo adivinaste?" le pregunté, sorprendida.

Ella se encogió de hombros. "la vi en el fondo de tu clóset cuando estaba colgando mis cosas. Estaba preguntándome porque nunca te veía usarla." Se encogió de nuevo, prosiguió. "¿Qué más usarás?"

"Probablemente mis jeans ajustados grises, con mis botas negras," puse el último vaso en la mesa. "¿Qué hay de ti?"

"¡No lo se!" Se quejó gruñendo ligeramente. "Quiero darle una buena impresión a los padres de Nate, pero no quiero no ser yo. De otro modo mi segunda impresión será poco favorable."

"Bueno." Me detuve a pensar. "que hay de… ¡Oh! ¿Recuerdas esa corbata dorada que usaste para Final Jam?"

"Se…" ella no parecía comprender lo que le estaba sugiriendo.

Hice rodar mis ojos. "Juega con ellos. De esa manera puedes ser tú, pero seguir viéndote presentable para la ocasión."

Repentinamente una bombilla se prendió en su cabeza. "!Eres una genio¡" Dijo abrazando mi costado. Yo solo reí. Terminamos de arreglar la mesa con una pequeña conversación, antes de ir a vestirse.

Caitlyn amarró su corbata, mientras yo me abrochaba las botas. El timbre sonó causando que corriéramos escaleras abajo, riendo. Mamá había contestado la puerta antes de que nosotras pudiéramos y los padres de Shane y Brown nos estaban mirando mientras nosotras nos deteníamos en los últimos peldaños de la escalera. Shane se parecía mucho a su padre, solo que el cabello de su padre era muy corto, no así el de Shane. Brown definitivamente era del lado de su madre.

"Ustedes deben ser Mitchie y Caitlyn." La señora Gray dijo sonriéndonos cálidamente. El señor Gray parecía muy divertido de nosotras.

"Si. Es un placer conocerlos." Dije ofreciendo mi mano. "Soy Mitchie."

El señor Gray estrechó mi mano riendo. "No hay posibilidades de equivocarnos en eso. Shane nos ha descrito como eres las veces suficiente como para que te pueda retratar sin tener que verte." Me ruboricé, recordando que el señor Gray era, de hecho, pintor.

"Oh, mira lo que has hecho. La hiciste ruborizarse." La señora Gray regañó a su esposo, quien simplemente rió.

Mamá nos condujo a la casa. "Salgan del frío." Un momento después escuché el auto de Shane estacionarse en la entrada. Tristemente como era, distinguía el sonido de su Mustang. No se molestó en tocar, simplemente entró, sus hermanos tras él. Me besó suavemente en saludo antes de voltearse a su hermano y hermana.

"Mitchie, este es mi hermano Kevin y mi hermana Nicky." Presentó a los dos rulientos mellizos. Uno tenía el cabello oscuro de Shane, el otro tenía cabello café claro. Ellos se parecían más a su mamá, pero podías ver la relación. Sus rulos me dejaron perpleja, sin embargo. "Kev, Nick, esta es mi novia Mitchie." Me sonrieron apretadamente y dijeron hola.

"Un placer conocerlos." Les contesté, sonriéndoles igual de apretado. "Esta es la novia de Nate, y mi mejor amiga, Caitlyn."Me saqué la presión de encima, solo para lanzársela a Caitlyn, quien recibió la misma sonrisa apretada. Gracias a Dios, Nate y Jason llegaron entonces, tampoco tocando.

"Hey" Nate besó la mejilla de Caitlyn, causando que se relajara. "Estos son mis padres y los de Jason." Dijo indicando los dos pares de adultos que entraron detrás de ellos. "Mamá, papá. Esta es mi novia Caitlyn." Ellos le sonrieron aprensivamente al principio. Sin embargo, note que sus sonrisas aumentaban cuando se fijaron en su apariencia. Creo que ellos estaban agradecidos que no se viera como Tess.

"Y esta" Jason lanzó un brazo alrededor mío. "es la novia de Shane, y nuestra amiga, Mitchie." Ellos estrecharon mi mano también.

"De acuerdo, solo esperamos por los padres de Caitlyn, así que creo que tomen asiento." Les sonreí. Todos menos Caitlyn Nate y Shane tomaron asiento. Noté como Nate y Caitlyn se iban al pasillo donde Caitlyn soltó un gran respiro y Nate besó su frente.

"Pareces agradarle a mis padres." Shane dijo suavemente, señalándolos.

Asentí. "Son simpáticos." Mi sonrisa desapareció de mi cara. "Tus hermanos no tanto."

"Ellos son… muy como yo." Dijo como explicación.

Sonreí. "Eso no es esperanzador."

Sonrió. "No me importa lo que piensen en todo caso. Te amo. Y es todo lo que me importa a mí. Si escuchamos a los otros, no hubiéramos estado juntos." Me besó, silenciando las preguntas que ahora quemaban dentro de mí. ¿Quién no quería que estuviéramos juntos?

Finalmente, los padres de Caitlyn llegaron y todos nos sentamos a la cena.

**Notas de traductora:**

**Lo se, no tengo excusas, solo decir que siento mucho la demora. La universidad ha sido mucho más difícil de lo que yo me hubiera esperado y me ha exigido 25 horas al día…. En fin, al fin saqué, este capítulo, el próximo y el siguiente son muuuy buenos, prometo no demorar tanto… pero, muy lamentablemente, no les puedo jurar nada….**

**En fin!**

**Espero que todos estén bien**

**Un beso**

**Se me cuidan**

**Ylaris**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo Seis**

**Nada de esto me pertenece, solo estoy traduciendo**

**Original de: **DevilPup

La comida transcurrió bastante bien mientras todos comían. O al menos lo fue, hasta que la Sra. Gray decidió comenzar a hablarme. No que una madre hablándole a la novia de su hijo sea malo. No, eran sus hermanos los que eran horribles. Bueno, más su hermana.

Partió bastante seguro. "Mitchie, Shane nos contó que los dos estaban grabando un dueto, ¿es cierto?" me preguntó.

"Se. Digo, Sí." Miré abajo, sonrojándome ligeramente. Sentí a Shane acariciando mi rodilla.

"Dijo que tu la escribiste, ¿es cierto eso?" Se estaba esforzando, podía sentirlo.

Le sonreí brillantemente, antes de volverme a su madre. "Realmente, los dos lo escribimos. Yo escribí la original, pero después de interrumpir mi presentación en _Final Jam _con su canción, nos dimos cuenta que calzan muy bien juntas." Le dije felizmente.

Y allí fue cuando empezó. "Sí claro." Escuché a Nicky decir. Shane le lanzó una mirada.

"Se, yo tenía la canción de Mitchie pegada en mi cabeza cuando escribí mi canción

Y ahí comenzó. "ya lo creo". Escuché a Nicky comentó. Vi a Shane lanzarle una mirada.

"Sí, yo tenía la canción de Mitchie pegada en mi cabeza cuando escribí la canción, por eso las melodías son tan parecidas." Le dijo Shane directamente a su hermana.

"Caitlyn" Dije moviendo la cabeza en su sentido. "Mezclo la música original que use para la canción. Ella y Milo mezclaron la nueva música también." Quería que la atención dejara de estar en mí. Además, los padres de Nate se veían bastante impresionados.

"¿En verdad?" el señor Frances parecía muy interesado en eso. "Mate nunca nos dijo eso. Él dijo que estabas trabajando como interna."

"Lo hago. Pero Milo me ha dejado hacer muchas cosas en el tema. Eso y porque yo cree el sonido original de la canción, él quería mi opinión. Y no he puesto ni la mitad del esfuerzo que puse en esa canción, para las otras. Está es especial para todos. Incluido Nate." Caitlyn pasó la información en su novio. Esto era como papas calientes.

"Por qué, Nate?" El Sr. Gellar pregunto.

"Uhm, escribí mucho de la música, mezclando ambas melodías." Para ser una estrella del pop, ese chico sí que odiaba la atención. "Shane tiene razón, las melodías eran muy parecidas desde el inicio."

"Parece que Shane te robó la música, entonces" El señor Gray bromeó con su hijo.

"Eh, lo dejaré" Sonreí feliz al saber cómo las cosas iban casi bien. Los padres de Caitlyn empezaron a interrogar a Nate por un rato más, hasta que el tópico de la música volvió.

"¿La disquera esta dejándote escribir tus propias canciones para el nuevo álbum?" La señora Gellar preguntó curiosa.

"Sí. Ellos piensan que lo mejor es darle la oportunidad a sonidos nuevos. Es una idea que hará que Shane se calme un poco, y gracias a Mitchie, tiene una gran cantidad de nuevas canciones formándose en su mente." Dijo Nate riendo, "Le debemos a Mitchie mucho." Estaba sorprendida por las palabras de Nate.

"¿Escribes muchas canciones, Mitchie?" Me preguntó la señora Gellar.

Tartamudeé. "Sí. Aunque, no son la gran cosa."

Ante eso, Brown interrumpió. "¿Qué te había dicho de eso, Señorita Torres? Escribes canciones maravillosas. No seas tan dura contigo misma."

"Lo siento Brown." Le sonreí.

"Cierto, fuiste a _Camp rock_." Dijo Kevin, hablando por la primera vez en la noche.

"De alguna forma" murmuro Nicky.

Tartamudeé. "Yeah. Ahí conocí a Caitlyn y Shane. Y por supuesto Nate y Jason."

"¿Lo pasaste bien? Recuerdo lo bien que lo pasaban los chicos cuando ellos fueron." La señora Bishop, mama de Jason preguntó. "Aunque, Brown los dejaba ir con muchas cosas.

Le sonreí a Brown. "la mayoría del tiempo." Sonriéndole a Caitlyn, continúe, "Las clases eran divertidas, pero la comida era, eh. Mejor del año pasado, según me contaron, pero no fue fabuloso." Los adolescentes comenzamos a reír, mientras Brown y papá intentaban no hacerlo. Mamá nos miró enojada, en broma. Los otros se veían confundidos por lo que les expliqué. "Mi mamá fue la cocinera este verano. Fue como…como pude ir. Caitlyn terminó con trabajo de cocina, por lo que pasamos mucho tiempo intentando cocinar." Nicky murmuró algo que no pude oír, pero obviamente Shane pudo.

"Nicky, ya cállate." Le dijo bruscamente, mirando seriamente a la niña. Ella era solo unos pocos meses, tal vez un año menor que yo.

Intentando dejar eso de lado, agregué. "Shane y Nate trataron de ayudarnos a preparar el desayuno, el último día. Desafortunadamente, no tiene habilidades culinarias y mamá los sacó de la cocina, para que Caitlyn y yo pudieran ser de ayuda." Caitlyn y yo reímos al recordar, mientras Shane y Nate parecían enrojecer. Vi cómo Nicky hacía una cara.

"¿Cuál es tu problema?" Shane le gritó a través de la mesa.

Ella se echó atrás enfurruñada. "Cómo si tuviera que explicarlo."

"Sí, hermana, tienes qué" Replicó Shane.

"Ella sólo te está usando. Una vez que saquen el dueto, ellos la contratarán y ella te dejará antes de que puedas parpadear.

"No, no lo hará. Así que déjalo." Shane le gruñó a su hermana.

Ella rió sin alegría. "¿Cómo lo sabes? Eres tan ciego." Imitando la voz de Shane continuó "Ella es tan increíble. Tiene la mejor voz que he escuchado. La amo tanto." Volviendo a su voz norma, rió de nuevo. "Escucha mis palabras, ella lo hará."

"¡No lo haré!" Me defendí. "No me podría importar menos, el ser contratada. Shane espontáneamente cantó conmigo. A la disquera le gustó. Shane me pidió que cantara con él. No fui yo." Miré con enojo a la pequeña.

"Lo que digas, princesa." Me respondió sin importarle. Podía sentir las lágrimas agolpándose en mis ojos, pero no dejé que cayeran. Me paré calladamente, y tartamudeé una excusa antes de salir a la cocina.

Shane me siguió. ¿Esperabas que no lo hicieras? Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor mío mientras yo colapsaba sobre su pecho llorando. "Yo solo… quería que todo fuera perfecto. Y ahora tu hermana menor me odia. Y tus padres piensen que tiene la razón." Lloré.

"Shh" acarició mi espalda confortadoramente. "Se que no me estas usando. Hemos pasado por esto, ¿recuerdas? No me importa lo que la otra gente, incluida mi hermana, diga de nosotros, ¿de acuerdo?"

Recordando nuestra conversación de antes, me tiré hacia atrás, pero sin salir de sus brazos. "¿Otros como quiénes, Shane?" Realmente quería saber quién estaba en nuestra contra.

"No te preocupes por eso." Le restó importancia.

"Dime" Le demandé.

"Nate. Chris. La mayoría de los ejecutivos de _Lava_. Kevin" Parpadeé, moviendo lejos de él. "Mitchie-"

"No. Estoy bien, es solo… ¿porqué están en nuestra contra? Y yo pensaba que la disquera quería que estuviéramos juntos."

"Chris odia la gente que puede distraer a sus artistas." Dijo acercándose a mí, aún cuando le estaba dando la espalda. "Y tú, Mitchie Torres," Mi abrazó fuertemente contra suyo, "Me distraes." Yo seguía llorando, he incluso sollozando a este punto. "Nate tiene miedo de que salga herido. El concepto de nosotros, ha crecido en él." Besó entre mi mandíbula y mejilla, luego mi mandíbula. "¿Los ejecutivos? Parecido a Chris." Besó entre mi mandíbula y cuello. "Excepto que ellos están más preocupados de la prensa, por la diferencia de edad." Besó más profundo mi cuello. "Excepto Bradley. Bradley te ama. Él realmente quieres que firmes el contrato." Besó lo que quedaba expuesto de mi hombro. "Kevin solo sigue lo que Nicky dice, solo que es un poco mejor." Alejó sus labios de mi piel y me volteó. "Te amo Mitchie. Nada va a cambiar eso." Me besó de verdad, y ambos dimos todo lo que teníamos en ese beso.

Alejándome, Lo miré a los ojos. "Tmabién te amo." Lo se. Había dicho que era muy pronto para esas palabras, y aún así seguimos diciéndola. Pero eso fue casi tres meses atrás.

"Quiero quedarme así para siempre, Mitchie." Me susurró, su frente apoyada en la mía. "Nunca te dejaré ir."

"Shane…" Le dije dolorosamente. "Tal vez… Tal vez deberías."

La confusión inundó sus ojos, mientras luchaba por entender lo que yo misma estaba diciendo."¿Qué?" Ya no estaba susurrando, pero su tono era suave.

"Tal vez" tartamudeé, mirando lejos de él. "Tal vez, mientras tu estas…tu sabes, grabando. Tal vez debamos, ¿hacer una pausa? Puedes ver si esto es lo que realmente quieres, o si es solo una noción que tienes en tu cabeza."

"Mitchie, no" me reclamó. Me atrapó mientras yo lo corría. "No hagas estos. No dejes que ellos te influencien. Sólo estarás dándole lo que ellos quieren." Suplicó. No esperaba que él suplicara.

"Lo sé." dije, zafando mi muñeca, aún sin mirarlo. No podía dejar que viera mis lágrimas cayendo de mi cara. "Shane, hay muchas cosas sobre nosotros que, a veces, no se sienten bien," Lo sentí moverse hacia mí de nuevo. Lo dejé. Él alzó mi barbilla hacia él, dejándolo ver mis lágrimas. "Necesito saber si lo que tenemos es real, o solo, está en nuestras cabezas."

"Mitchie, por favor" Lloraba. Eso fue mucho más impactante que el principio. Nunca esperé que llorara. Y no deseo que nunca más lo haga. La imagen me rompió.

"Shane, por favor. No-" Un sollozo escapó de mi garganta. "Por favor, solo, hazlo."

"Esto no va a probar nada" me gritó.

"Tú no sabes eso." E grité de vuelta. Cansada, le rogué. "Por favor, Shane. No hagas esto más difícil"

Roto, se alejó de mí. "Bueno. Si eso es lo que quieres. Yo, Yo te llamaré cuando vuelva." Comenzó a irse, entonces se detuvo en el marco de la puerta. "Es cierto lo que te dije Mitchie. Te amo. Nada va a cambiar eso."

No sé cuanto tiempo fue antes de que escuchara a Shane gritarle a su hermana o Caitlyn llegó corriendo con mi mamá, O cuánto tiempo estuve sentada ahí, llorando hasta que mis ojos no dieran más. Todo lo que sabía era que nada en esta vida iba a dolerme tanto. Nada.

Pasé cada momento en el que no estaba forzada a salir de mi cama, escondida en la seguridad de ella. Olía a él. Podía sentir su esencia persistir de todas las veces que nos acostábamos en mi cama hablando. O besándonos. Pero usualmente hablando.

Caitlyn me contó que Nate se sentía terrible por todo lo que había dicho de nosotros. Él no se había dado cuenta lo mucho que nos preocupábamos el uno por el otro. Dijo que Shane era miserable sin mí. Estaba irritable todo el tiempo que no estaba solo en su pieza. Aunque en el lado positive, había aprendido a controlar su enojo. La mayoría de las veces. Aparentemente golpeó a Chris en la cara algunas veces, después de algunos comentarios que Nate no compartió.

La verdad, yo tenía una experiencia parecida. Era literalmente una zombie ambulante. Estaba al borde de las lágrimas constantemente. Rosie pareció notarlo.

"Aw, ¿cuál es el problema?" Me dijo con voz de bebé. "¿La pequeñita Mitchie tiene su corazón roto?" Hablando en un tono normal continuó, mientras yo la miraba con enojo. "Lo tienes, ¿no es así? Finalmente se dio cuenta que podía tener algo mejor." Miré alrededor preguntándome dónde diablos estaba Caitlyn. "Era cuestión de tiempo, Mitchie, incluso tú tenías que saber eso."

"Cállate, Rosie." Tragué dolorosamente.

"Oh, ¿no lo sabías?" Se rió. "¿Realmente pensabas que te amaba?" preguntó incrédula.

"Cállate" dije con más fuerza, parándome para alejarme de ella.

Pero ella no me lo permitió, me siguió y continuó. "Apuesto a que nunca lo hizo. Probablemente nunca te dijo que lo hacía, ¿o sí? Tú se lo dijiste primero y el rompió contigo." Adivinó. Eso era suficiente. Me di vuelta y le di una bofetada. Fuerte. Nunca lo había hecho en mi vida.

"No sabes nada sobre mí, o Shane, o de nada que tenga que ver con nosotros. Así que cierra tu maldita boca por una vez en tu patética pequeña vida, donde sientes la necesidad de pasar por encima de todos." Terminé gritando. Caitlyn había aparecido en algún punto, y me sacó del pasillo donde un profesor me había visto abofetearla.

"Señorita Torres. A la oficina del director. Ahora" Me dijo guiándome. No me preocupé. No me importaban.

Mientras esperábamos, Caitlyn me enfrentó. "Vamos, Mitchie. Ha sido una semana. Volverán a casa en cualquier minute, y tu y Shane pueden arreglar esto." La paciencia de Caitlyn se estaba acabando. No me había dado cuenta de que esto también la estaba afectando a ella. "Necesitas salir de esta depresión."

"No puedo evitarlo, Caitlyn. Sé por qué hice esto. Necesito que él esté totalmente seguro de que esto es lo que quiere." Tragué. "Tal vez, todos los demás tiene razón y nosotros estábamos equivocados. A lo mejor necesita aclarar su mente para que pueda ver eso."

Ella suspiró, acuclillándose enfrente mío. "Mitchie… ¿no ves lo miserable que eres? ¿Tú crees que así es como Shane quiere que estés? Él quiere que seas feliz. El chico te ama" Su tono se convirtió en desesperado mientras prácticamente me gritaba. "¿Por qué estas dejando que la otra gente te manipule, de nuevo?" La secretaria nos miró curiosa, pero no lo notamos. Me senté ahí mirando sin ver hacia adelante, sabiendo que tenía razón.

"¿Crees que me perdonara?" Le susurre bajito.

"No lo sé, Mitchie" Me contestó honestamente. "Probablemente." Me sonrió.

"¿Qué si yo tenía la razón, Caitlyn? ¿Qué si se da cuenta que no me ama tanto como pensaba?"

"No tengo la respuesta de eso, Mitch. Sólo el la tiene. Y tú tienes que esperar hasta que él vuelva para tenerlas." Suspirando, se sentó junto a mí, de nuevo. "¿qué tal esto, vamos de compra navideña? ¿Sacar las mentes de todo?"

Asentí débilmente mientras el director me llamaba a su oficina. "Seguro." Le dije por sobre mi hombro.

Mi mano ardía mientras la directora me reprendía. Era contra las reglas herir a otro estudiante. Cuando le expliqué el acoso del último par de meses, ella aligeró mi castigo, pero juró que aún así debía ser castigada. Por lo tanto, por encima de perder al mejor hombre en la tierra, tenía detención por una hora todos los días después del colegio por una semana. Gee, gracias. Dame tiempo para pensar en la espeluznante tranquilidad de la detención sobre mi potencial ex-novio y lo estúpida que fui. Como si el colegio y la detención no fueran suficientes, mis padres me sermonearon por horas.

Estaba esperando ir de compras con tantas ansias solo para poder alejarme de todo. Sabía que Caitlyn no dejaría que me quedara en mi pequeño mundo particular por mucho tiempo, después de todo. Las desgracias de vivir con tu mejor amiga.

Todo lo que realmente sabía por el momento, era lo mucho que extrañaba a Shane. Lo mucho que quería oír su voz. Escuché mi CD de _Connect 3_ una y otra vez, así como _Gotta Find You._ Caitlyn terminó robando mi CD y escondiendo los archivos de mi computador. "Por mucho que ame la voz de mi novio, me está cansando" Eso fue tres días antes de que pasara todo esto. Esperaba que tuviera compasión y me las devolviera ahora.

**

* * *

VOLVÍ!!!**

**Al fin estoy de vacaciones, lo que significa, tiempo para escribir y traducir!**

**Así que les traigo un nuevo capítulo!**

**xD**

**espero que sea de su agrado!!!**

**Un besito grande!**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo**

Ylaris


End file.
